


花西

by Clinicalnotfound



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:01:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clinicalnotfound/pseuds/Clinicalnotfound
Summary: 民国设定，不严谨，禁止挑刺，没有出轨，全程双箭头，结局是HE。





	花西

花西  
郑在玹x金道英

郑闰伍从他记事起，记住的第一个词，是克夫。  
这词被街坊邻里的老小拿来指责恩娘，恩娘对他们的态度不好不坏，她被说惯了，自从生完孩子第二日，家里刚煮上红鸡蛋，丈夫没等到鸡蛋熟，厥过去了，再也没起来。以上讲的是郑闰伍的父亲，父亲一死，郑母和亲家不欢而散，带着嫁妆和孩子离开那儿，她要离开老人嫌她晦气的目光，离开不熟悉的里弄，逃回她的巢去。  
雌兽的巢是安全的，至少她们自己会这样认为。这间房子不小，有三楼，佣人们守着母子，要做的事不多，落得清闲的日子，平素打扫桌台，也给小儿子烧菜，余下的空子拿来商讨邻里之事。  
郑家人从不亏待自己的女儿，行商捞来的钱，全留下来养着郑闰伍和他娘，恩娘很懂做人之道，凡事大事小事，她都乐得帮上一帮，远房来的堂姐贫苦，她竟说那不如我帮姐姐带一个孩子吧。下次来拜访时，堂姐做衣裳的布料还是和上个月的一样，素的像常年被雨水浸泡的墙根，又灰又绿，两手分别领着一男孩和一女孩，恩娘心里当然想选女娃。得了女娃，也就不愁将来套住郑闰伍。  
金东营第一回见到郑闰伍，他心中是不快的。那天可是二月一日，本是要过八岁的生日，没有蒸肉吃也该喝上一碗丸子汤罢，却早起奔波到一幢漂亮的房子里来，见了个漂亮小孩儿。两家人和和气气围着黄檀八仙桌吃了一顿饭，小男孩的皮肤瞧着又白又细，话不多，报完名字往堂姨身后一闪。和街上那些为一碗粉丝汤追的满街跑的小孩很不同，他学着大人叫了声东营哥，怯懦中藏着点天生的好奇。  
吃完这顿不分虚实的好饭菜，恩娘和堂姨聊些女人的家常事。郑闰伍像个小跟屁虫似的跟着金东营这大他三岁的哥哥，跑进厨房放瓷盘还不行，要垫着脚尖够上高高的台子去刷锅，再抬起脸来，弄的满脸是油和碎青菜。  
“哥哥，你不用洗，家里有佣人。”郑闰伍站在一边，好心好意的小声说道。忙活起来的金东营不予理会，继续拿起白底蓝花的瓷碗费力地洗洗涮涮，听不见孩童稚嫩的嗓音，以为他是走了，不出一会儿再一看，郑闰伍举着一个矮腿凳子，放在他脚边，低他半头的五岁小孩仰着脸，像颗桃子似的白里透红，“哥哥。”又是一声。  
送好送到这份上，金东营不喜搭理孩子也只能踩在凳子上做事，他知道自己的妹妹要走了，不想听那两个穿旗袍的女人搬弄口舌，车轱辘话来回说，到最后还不是要把她送走？他越想，眉头皱的越深，搓盘子的力道越大，殊不知看着他的郑闰伍已跑去和恩娘讲悄悄话去。  
像这年龄的孩子，都喜欢追着大孩子跑，五岁的追着八岁跑，郑闰伍想追着金东营跑，恩娘疼他爱他，一遇上他的事就耳根子软的不得了。娘说给你添个妹妹，他偏坐在恩娘的腿上说可我想要哥哥。这不是拆堂姨的家？没了男孩，往后日子还怎么过，堂姨脸上挂着不敢抹去的笑，郑闰伍的手被恩娘攥的紧紧的。  
从小聪明的人就是这般，寻常人家的孩子都要玩具，吃食，郑家的独子要给自己添长兄，恩娘知道他喜欢的玩意不多，好不容易开口，不如儿子的意还说得过去？她左右为难着，这也是她第一次为难，不知往后闰伍还要叫她为难多少年。  
说服堂姐把金东营让出来，可不是件容易事，她许诺送金东营去念好学校，许诺每月去堂姐家拜访，说土一点就是要上门送些好东西。两个女人之间的刀光剑影比男人来得委婉，堂姐何尝不是盼着有钱能供自己孩子读书呢，又格外舍不得。金东营从厨房出来，他听了几耳朵，娘还在椅子上为难，他倒是一派要出手救下亲妹妹的英雄样子。  
“娘，让妹妹陪着你也好，我学不会做针线活。”  
意思是，你就把妹妹带回家罢，我留下不要紧。  
即日起金东营就成了郑家的孩子。正如恩娘许下的诸多承诺，供他读书，和郑闰伍一样好吃好喝的伺候着，就是要领着小三岁的弟弟去上学。  
他那样领着郑闰伍的手，从五岁领到十岁，小手也渐渐长成了大手，鞋子都不知换了多少双。这年纪的孩子脚长得快，现在又是两个男孩，恩娘纳鞋底的针线就没离过手，你要问她为何不纳大点的鞋，她总说家里又不缺这些小钱，干嘛去委屈孩子啊。恩娘说的是，金东营斜挎的布袋中从不缺铜元，揣着铜元，在去学堂的路上给郑闰伍买点香喷喷的小吃，有时买颗糖果，有时买块肉干，无论哪样都叫弟弟大饱口福。没有血缘关系的弟弟一笑，露出很是讨喜的酒窝，金东营的心和眼就都满足了，能涨得满满的。  
连学堂的老师都知道了，郑家的小儿子好吃，他吃东西慢，细嚼慢咽的，倒很像恩娘那股富态人家的劲儿，悠哉悠哉，从不着急，许多时候上第一堂课腮帮子还鼓着，慢吞吞地嚼东西。等下堂课老师去给金东营他们教课时，总是在说东营啊，你弟弟又在我课上吃糖呢。金东营不大爱笑，但凡是跟他面前提起闰伍的人，能截获个露牙龈肉的笑脸。那是我给买的，让他吃，您别训他。  
老师哪儿训过郑闰伍？老师也可都舍不得，舍啊得啊，一晃眼，郑家小儿子该十三了。  
学堂里的老师最喜欢的不过郑家来的一大一小，城里读书也有不少是念一半弃学的，家中生意不景气，男孩们就被招回去种田耕地，同学换了一波接一波。唯独金东营总是携着郑闰伍早起去念书，恩娘坐在家中常念叨，来不及帮家务活也不要紧，不还有一帮佣人呢吗，什么都可以不做，但先生的学堂坚决要去。  
教书先生姓陈，陈先生的妻子也是闺秀，身体却总也养不好，怀不上孩子，每次来学堂给陈先生送午饭，都会和孩子们玩上好久。久而久之，自然和郑家的兄弟熟得不行，经常多提一盒点心来分给他俩，蜜色的点心像送了一勺蜜在嘴里那么甜，偏偏郑闰伍贪吃甜味，一盒六块的点心，金东营甘愿让他四块，自己吃两块足矣。  
要说十岁和七岁的差距不大，那是真的，到了十六岁的年纪，金东营当哥哥的自觉就显出来了。  
这两日不见陈先生的妻子，郑闰伍惦记着好脾气的师娘，金东营便替他跑去问了，原来师娘是得了风寒躺在家中静养，他俩与老师商量着放学去探望，还买了一篮子瓜果。师娘并无大碍，郑闰伍扒在床边给她念诗，念西洋的童话书，金东营坐着给他们削了两个苹果。她很高兴有孩子来看自己，一笑有两个标志的梨涡，这么一看，倒比恩娘更像郑闰伍的娘。  
他把第二个苹果给到郑闰伍，因为比第一个削的漂亮多了。  
探病结束，走在归家的路上，金东营突然问：想不想吃点心？低头忙着抓蜻蜓的郑闰伍点头，捏着蜻蜓的翅膀挠了挠脖子，一到家就把小东西扣进了玻璃盏。趴在八仙桌上瞧着飞不起来的昆虫，眼皮发沉。小孩儿再醒是被糖汁的甜味勾来的。  
原来哥哥管师娘要了秘方，学了一手做蜜糖点心的方子，这一种点心要用上蜂蜜、桂花，再淋上烫好的糖汁，撒一把现炒出来的黑白芝麻。光看色泽像北边运来的槽子糕，吃起来就发现，可比那槽子糕甜上许多。  
十三岁的郑闰伍守在桌边吃点心，嘴不肯停，十六岁的金东营看不下去，连忙道，闰伍，你记得给恩娘留几个啊。  
他是不想留的，他总是想独占金东营亲手弄出来的东西，无论是这盘才出炉的点心，还是入夜躺在床上，蒲扇掀起的凉风。他顶喜欢在夜里悄无声息地爬到哥哥的小床上，也不挤金东营，躺在边上半个身子都快掉出去了，要不是金东营翻身摸到他，把人搂过来，真会轱辘到地上去。哥俩一起睡着踏实。金东营偶然的叫蝉鸣吵醒了，皱着两根眉毛下床拿蒲扇。蒲扇宽得很，揽得住风，比各家小姐爱拿的合欢扇凉快多了，现在合欢扇又不太能流行，大家又一窝蜂，买起羽毛扇子。但还是蒲扇用着顺他的手，郑闰伍白嫩的脸蛋生生闷出一层细汗，密如结满露水的叶片，长兄为他手执扇把扇扇风，不担心会热到难受。  
郑闰伍说：给恩娘留了三块点心。又趁东营哥去擦手，连忙抓起一块塞到嘴里，门牙着急，槽牙也着急，急着嚼差不多了吞下去，毁灭罪证。  
待金东营一扭身从厨房出来，他脸颊也不鼓了，牙齿和舌头暂时休战，就是喉咙有点噎得慌，赶着找水杯喝水。  
可当哥哥的哪儿会看不出猫腻？只是转身给他倒了杯水，保证以后还会做点心的。  
孩子们的八年一晃而过，金东营记得八岁不太愉快的见面，也记得郑闰伍搬来的那把矮脚凳子，矮脚凳子踩来踩去，慢慢的，中间也凹了下去，老了。现在的他用不着凳子，取衣柜上的盒子直接伸手就行，郑闰伍正是像竹子一样往云上蹿的年纪，每过两三周都能蹿个两厘米似的，在晚上和金东营不住地说自己腿疼。  
“那是你要拔高了。”金东营摸着他的膝盖，手罩在皮肉上面，皮肉下面是膝盖骨，凉丝丝的，等下捂热了才放心。  
要说郑闰伍心里边最大的敌人，只有和金东营一个娘的的亲妹妹论得上——她和金东营长得像，俩人都随娘的长相，按理说女娃爱随爹，唯独金东叶继承一双丹凤眼，英气十足的眉毛，肤色比他哥哥白许多，哥哥一走，没两年便成了个小病秧子。  
金东营转十七的日子到了，把亲娘和亲妹妹请来摆宴席，王姨特意弄的糯米藕端上来，金家女儿得咳嗽声从没停过。委曲一顿该庆祝的生日宴，傍晚恩娘再三唠叨叫城里最好的医生来罢，堂姨满脸的为难，看在女儿实在难受得紧，答应了。掐脉抓药的郎中不顶用，又派人找来口碑甚佳的洋大夫，大夫说她这是肺出的毛病，先天的，抬头一看几个人干瞪眼，只好解释先天是生下来就这样，还说治疗耽误了，要赶紧住院才是。  
东叶住院的第三个周，金家已经没钱拿了，他们的爹直说医不好就别医了，还不如回家躺着做衣服卖钱。金东营听了，跑回郑家发愁，在自己的小屋里转了一圈又一圈，躺在隔壁的郑闰伍可都听了进去。  
房外的月亮特光，听着听着，脚步声朝楼下去了。郑闰伍盯着表，十分钟还没回来，他也提着心走出房间，木门声或许惊动了哥哥。拿好灯往楼下走，能听见时断时续的低怮，郑闰伍从未听过他哭，这是第一回。他看着金东营弯成虾米的后背，眨巴着眼睛不知该不该安慰。年幼的男孩在楼梯上坐下，抻着脖子想看他哥的表情。他当然知道为谁哭，也记得金东营不是和他一条血脉连起来的哥。  
哭累了，哭乏了，抬起脸来，就是这一动静让郑闰伍看清了他的脸，略微发红，尤其眼眶一圈都是红的，看不真切，郑闰伍猜还有些没擦干的泪水。  
金东营站起来要回房间，被坐在楼梯上的弟弟吓了一跳，嘴巴开合，喉头咕哝，又讲不出句子，你看我，我看你，半天挤出：“还没睡啊。”  
“是还没睡，口渴下来找水，没想到哥在这趴着。”  
哭过的人嗓音带点哑，郑闰伍从没听过，愣了愣神，随口扯了个谎想蒙混过去。本以为哥俩的对话到此为止，谁知金东营接着问：“还要找我睡觉？”  
“不、不找了，我喝完水就回去睡。”郑闰伍说这句话时有点结巴，摸黑钻进哥哥的被窝和当面揭穿是两码事，他跑去厨房倒了杯水，脚下紧倒步子往二楼走。被甩下的金东营揉了揉肿起来的眼睛，嚷着少喝点，当心起夜。  
果真应了他哥的说法，起夜解完手，他犹豫再三，还是推开了隔壁的门，往那条给自己预留的位置上一躺，脸扎进金东营的后脖子梗，不再挪窝。郑闰伍阖着眼，进屋时借月光看清了金东营的模样，应该是月光衬着他，而不是他衬着月光。他会梦到金东营趴在八仙桌上压住委屈，他会坐在粗粝的楼梯上，窥到红红的眼眶就在心里打鼓。  
金东营下课去医院看望妹妹，在病房外听见了恩娘的声音，恩娘和妹妹说：别担心，以后我来付钱。稍顿了顿，应该是在转头和堂姨讲话，“换了院里最好的大夫，这些钱你拿去，给她买点好吃的补补身子。”他在门外把一切都听进去了，不用细思就知道，是郑闰伍这小孩去多嘴的。  
他一心责怪郑闰伍多管闲事，一心想着往后要对这孩子更好才行。忽地想起上周郑闰伍才过了生日，自己则是忙着在家给妹妹熬汤，熬好汤该吃晚饭了，又不敢停歇，提着汤送到医院，也没和闰伍吃饭，连个物件都忘记捎回来了。  
回到家郑闰伍还是一声不吭的，脸扎在铜盆里洗了一遍，抬起头，像只叫雨淋了一场的小犬，背心下的身体干巴瘦。怎忍心叫一只毛发湿透的小犬走开，于是金东营用毛巾搓了搓他的头发，叉开手指捋了捋，水珠走了，看着心安多了。他清楚得很，郑闰伍虽然嘴里没怪他，心里指不定有多憋屈，金东营站在医院的走廊想着这件事，不再去看妹妹，出去街上卖了两条鱼和一瓶醋。

郑闰伍十五岁的那年，金家的小妹妹走了，再也不会回来的走了。  
最早的消息是打恩娘那儿来的，接着就传到了郑闰伍耳朵里，磨了一个时辰，才肯讲给东叶的哥哥听。郑闰伍不肯告诉他，是怕他半夜坐在八仙桌旁孤零零地哭，亲自告诉金东营时，他的心又在不住地打鼓，平静不下来。兴许是老天听到了他的愿望，送葬也没见金东营掉一滴眼泪。  
郑闰伍有点得意了，间或有可恶的念头，这还不可恶吗，盼着他的妹妹走了，从此金东营就少挂念一个人。要怎么才会生出这样子的念头？要说他早熟，也不是，许多孩子都一样，一家有两三个孩子，就喜欢争宠，争爱。郑家只有他一个，来了金东营也不要紧，金东营对他好，恩娘也爱他，他再想争想抢，就想从金东营的手心儿里抢出一份爱。现在这份爱到他嘴边，想叼就能叼住，轻松得很。  
也是在他十五岁这年，恩娘买来一台电风扇。那是一台会制造风的神奇机器，天热了，坐在风扇旁边能享受到小风吹过，不一会儿就凉快下来。睡前用一会儿，一晚上都不闹热，也用不着金东营特意拿着蒲扇扇风。  
渐渐郑闰伍对这台机器不满，他这个年纪的孩子，骨子里不能被训养，对诸多事不满都是正常的。而这台风扇也确确实实惹到他了，有了风扇，再不见哥哥搂着他扇扇子，蒲扇带来的风成了过去，空气黏在他们之间，再闻不到哥哥身上那股肥皂味。  
弄和弄之间的老婆子谈的话都变了，从学堂走回家，路过几个老婆子身边，还是甜豆花的清香味，还有你一言我一语的故事。今天似乎说的不是故事，仍然是在说越来越多的东洋人来上海了，买两把菜的时候都能碰到穿军服的日本人，不晓得他们懂不懂得砍价。近两年不太平，金东营也见过日本人，不懂中国话的日本女人闯进学堂，陈先生费了不少口舌才把她请出去。  
她们的打扮和这边的女人不一样，再低头一看，也没人裹脚。恩娘有一双解放脚，老婆子们全都是年轻裹的小脚，想治也治不好了。  
他觉得可惜，瞧瞧自由的日本婆娘多美，美是因为多自由。  
东洋人的话题对他来说是次要紧之事，万一开炮，岂不是要把他俩一起争去当兵打仗。他不想，只肯每天在学堂和家两地往返，一路上的餐馆，旅店，还有点心铺子，路该怎么走早就烂熟于心。今天给郑闰伍买一屉生煎馒头，明天捎六个糕团，一定要三个芝麻冰糖的，三个咸口的，吃起来不腻。  
郑闰伍有好久没来半夜找他睡觉，这小子的心思谁也摸不准，左飘右晃的，和金东营全然不是一种性子。  
陈老师的妻子问过他，书念够了，你是想去替家里做买卖，还是想做别的。郑闰伍都不想做，他说：“我只想读书，读到眼睛都花了才好。”  
“那你可要灌满一肚子墨水咯。”师娘乐不可支，挺小的孩子，爱读书真该爱惜，城外的男孩这个年纪早去帮父母牵牛犁地，晒得黑黝黝，哪像郑家两兄弟，一个赛一个的白，还愿意坐在板凳上写短句子。  
但他远没有金东营好读书。  
他好读书有七分是装的，三分是真的墨水，逛荡逛荡，为的是和金东营多点亲密的时间——真正像个书呆子的，是他东营哥。  
要说东营哥呆不呆，那肯定是不呆，脑瓜子聪明得很，没有一秒是不在转的，唯有用心读书的时候，你看他，像呆的，呆不是傻，而是入迷，痴迷了。金东营拿来看书的时辰，绝不许他人打扰，也是在这些时辰里，郑闰伍用书皮作掩护，暗暗盯住哥哥的一举一动。起初他不管这叫欣赏，他以为人闲下来，没得做了，只能看身边的人，看看别的人在做什么，因此他总是看金东营。就像金东营看文集似的，脑袋隔得越来越近，他也看呆了，痴迷了。  
郑闰伍很快意识到他不该痴迷，尤其不该对金东营，在学堂里，写文章写得不如金东营，回到家看久了，竟然生出些戏文似的酸话，糟了。一身鸡皮疙瘩。他怪在恩娘，金东营要是和他是亲兄弟，两人必定像街上不懂轻重的小孩儿，从小打到大，都怪金东营和他不是一个娘，对他太好，他才会动心啊。  
很快又怪起金东营太沉迷这些个过时的文章，点心铺子有年纪相仿的女孩朝他挤眉弄眼，他都看不明白，揣起零钱就低头往家跑，跑的太快，绿豆糕叫他给颠碎了一点儿。  
城里迎来一个下大雨的晚上，是寻常事，郑闰伍要选个普通的天气，来谈不普通的事。他执拗地跳到哥哥床上，那年金东营十八，仍比他高些。  
但他很快就会追上了，无需着急。  
“哥，你用过你那东西没有？”  
“什么东西。”金东营直接回道，思索两秒可算想起了，郑闰伍又在耍浑，也不知道都跟哪学的，“你可别闹我了，睡觉。”  
“哥，你别不重视啊。”郑闰伍发现他背对着自己，登时用胳膊钳住金东营的上半身，力道之大，和钳住东西的螃蟹有得一拼。而他哥还在保持静默，好像真睡着了似的。其实他哪用得着问呢？天天捆在一起，谁家的姑娘瞧了金东营一眼他都记得，比街上贴的缉杀令还清晰，绝不看漏，更何况别的。  
郑闰伍神态严峻，“要死，这个事情大了，我告诉你，我有一个表叔，搞医的，他告诉我二十岁之前，你的东西一定要拿出来用一用。”  
“有病。你的表叔也是我表叔，没一个搞医的。”可不能着他的道，金东营冷着张脸，一伸手就揪住了弟弟的耳朵，“别老听胡话，什么时候把陈先生布置的功课写了？”  
“明天就写，明天就写……”  
郑闰伍果然是个奇怪孩子，被揪耳朵，耳朵通红，脸上仍然笑着，露出他的小酒窝来，不单酒窝有笑模样，卧蚕也可爱得很，金东营撒手了。早上睡起来，这孩子的腿还在他肚子上，金东营只好陪他赖床到该准备午饭的时间。  
他这样问不是没理由的。搞医的表叔的确是谎话，那些乌七八糟的东西是从学堂其他大孩子那学舌学来的，没想到真能逗到金东营无从招架，嘴不饶人的哥哥熄了火，郑闰伍既得意又落寂。寂是从两周前的梦开始的。  
没梦到特别的。他们一起放学，回家蒸一顿小笼馒头，梦里全是肉馅的味道，梦境一转，郑闰伍站在楼梯最上层，明灭闪烁的光引他往下去，人们抵抗不了梦，走到一楼，他想起这是哪一幕，这是他发现金东营伏在八仙桌上掉眼泪的重演。大家之所以抵抗不了梦，是抵抗不了真正的意识，郑闰伍也同样。  
梦里的金东营转过来瞥了他一眼，和真正的眼神不大一样，他的意识也给那一眼做了修饰，把郑闰伍定在了原地。等他再想动弹，就醒了，本以为抽动的是手指，原来另有其他地方，郑闰伍还有点儿迷糊，生怕自己是尿床了，但转念一想，和尿床的感觉相差甚远，闭着眼睛把手伸下去摸了一把裤衩，黏黏的，还真不是尿床。  
郑闰伍大概知道这是怎么回事，蹑手蹑脚地下床，去把弄脏的裤衩洗干净，回来时看到金东营的眼皮颤了颤，他的心也跟着虚起来。有了第一个不想被金东营发现的秘密。

恩娘喜欢做衣服，因此常收到朋友送来的好布料，一定要多比一比才送去做衣服。她很少自己做，一是累，二是眼神也没以前好，需要花更多精力应付家中事，唯有做套装的时候呢，她是亲自用缝纫机，从剪到裁，一丝不苟，做了三套暗蓝色的衣服，想一家三口穿一样的。每当这时，郑闰伍不愿意，之前也说了，他在反叛的年纪，喜欢特立独行，不喜欢成群结队，一模一样的装扮。金东营作为长兄，必须把他拉到屋子里劝他穿上，也好见亲戚，其实他心里也不喜欢。  
况且，自从分清了自己对东营哥的心思，郑闰伍见了恩娘是要心虚的。  
一家人穿着同样花色的衣服去照相馆合影，恩娘自然坐在中间，他们俩站在两旁，恩娘的手搂着他，紧张得他手心都快出汗了。好不容易拍完照片，又张罗去饭馆吃饭，三人坐一张桌，郑闰伍不敢抬头，就算抬头夹菜，只肯去看金东营，恩娘看出来了，问他：“这是怎么啦，闰伍，不敢看小姑娘，还不敢看我了？”  
郑闰伍语塞，连忙给金东营使眼色，不料他哥却假装没看到，端起杯子喝了一口水。  
“没有……我是太饿了，刚才光顾着吃菜了。”  
这顿饭吃得尴尬，看出儿子有心事，她决定不再追问，放着他们兄弟俩互相琢磨去，却不知正是兄弟之间出现了难事。郑闰伍为这件事想破了头，认为需离娘亲越远越好，暂时想不到找什么理由，他不想去隔壁城，也没理由离开上海，再有就是，金东营也不见得乐意和他走。  
为这件事，他都不再和电风扇较劲了，常常坐在风扇旁，边吹边看书，字在眼前飞，吃一口他哥做的点心，哥哥又在心里飞。一个下午书也没看进去，可怜想心上人都想不好。  
天一黑早早地爬上床，不去骚扰金东营，一个人抱着被子来回打滚，可像烙饼。  
他光顾着把自己当饼一样翻来覆去，完全没听见金东营找他来了。金东营在他床尾站了一会儿，没人理睬，搁到以前郑闰伍早蹦起来了，他不知道缘由，以为无故被冷落，板着脸一屁股坐过去，把郑闰伍惊得瞪大眼坐起来，还是一脸做贼心虚的样子。  
当哥哥的先发问：“不看恩娘也罢，怎么不看我？”  
“我没发现哥你进来了呀……”  
“想什么呢，这么专心。”  
郑闰伍答不上来，总不能叫他说在想我哥！愁了半天，金东营看出他不想说，理解这个年龄段喜欢有点小秘密，挤上床坐在郑闰伍身边。他穿短裤，郑闰伍也是，因此一钻进去就是大腿贴大腿，膝盖碰膝盖，郑闰伍可不敢和他这样亲密，赶紧往墙边蹭了一点。金东营发觉，便往里边挪了挪，他再让步，如此你追我赶几次，已经没地方给他躲。  
“你还真在躲我？”他听了发疯似的摇头，一双眼睛盯着金东营，金东营也居高临下地盯他，想不到自己哪里惹到他了，已经想要放弃。“难道还在惦记之前的问题？”说完又往前一探，郑闰伍因此半个身子都挤在墙上，躲开审视的目光，躲不开衣襟垮下的地方露出的皮肤，他越发觉出自己的不正常，其他男孩都是想起女孩的屁股才会硬，轮到他，怎么连金东营瘦出来的肋骨都能看硬？郑闰伍想方设法遮住打起精神的地方，窘迫至极。纸向来包不住火。  
后来金东营回想起来这一天——他的身体是白色，骨瘦如柴，就像瓷器的毛坯一样，比起灰暗的毛坯，更有光泽，还带着童稚的痕迹。郑闰伍把这次体验比成电打一般的性事，其实他没给电打过，但他听别人说被电打了是麻麻的感觉，有点难受，还有点热，和射精的体验很像。麻的，小腹是热的。还没反应过来就听见金东营在笑他，再低头一看，哥哥手心全是他梦遗那次流出的东西，又黏又凉。  
之后的事都是他的本能，郑闰伍爬起来，坐在金东营面前往人脖子那拱，金东营呛他，你就是只崽子，什么都不懂。他发了疯似的咬过去，没有留下痕迹，倒留下一遛腻歪的唾液，然后他想，我果然是崽子，牙都用不利索。  
郑闰伍认定，性总是和哥哥有关的。这个没有血缘的哥哥，能给他带来无限的惊喜，开始他还不知道，后来摸清楚了，对金东营来说，他的性还没有成熟，像树上的果子，熟了才能吃。所以在他二十之前，金东营偶尔还嘲弄他——毛都没长齐的小屁孩。  
每次哥说这话，他都在心里偷笑，用无法回绝的攻势去撩拨金东营。在人家的床单上来回打滚儿，用恩娘听不见的声音说些胡话，最后再以酒窝糊弄过去，躲过一个奔他屁股蛋子来的巴掌。  
他爱金东营是突然之间的事。  
郑闰伍想到了从恩娘身边逃走的方子，去其他国家留学，现在留洋很时髦，英国美国，哪个都行，甚至欧洲那些名不经传的小国家。他和恩娘提起来，立刻得到了许可，但他很快又说，我不能一个人去，要和东营哥一起留学。恩娘放下手串，说：“你哥要留下去做事啦，那么大还读什么书？”他们一人一角，围着八仙桌，金东营在外帮恩娘抓药，完全不知道他弟弟想把他往北美洲拐呢。  
胳膊肘下的八仙桌是金东营哭过的地方，他现在把这当成全部的底气去和恩娘谈判。“东营不能出去，那我也不去了”，把恩娘的脸气得直发抖。她被气急了也是大家闺秀的样子，挤出两滴眼泪，姨子递来干燥的手帕，恩娘挽着手帕擦过泪痕，不再和唯一的儿子争论，答应了。  
金东营一进门就听见他说：“哥，以后我就不用到陈先生那去了。”  
“说什么呢，不上学了？”  
“上啊，当然要上，咱们去美国啊，比在这上学好玩多了。”郑闰伍接过抓好的药，主动提到厨房吩咐佣人抓紧煮药。当哥哥的瞧了一眼做娘的，眼圈红了，金东营不太明白，他想做个死读书的人是恩娘盼了好久的，有什么好哭？之后他们躺到一张床上，郑闰伍才说，你也要和我一起去美国。  
这一句话可给金东营吓懵了，去美国做什么，他宁愿去街上卖咸鱼，也不想坐船去人生地不熟的北美洲。但他不能发表意见，因为他这个不省心的弟弟已经欺上来了，他只好抱住了闰伍，不知为什么，当晚郑闰伍的鼻子很冰凉，并且湿润，好像让一只小狗拱进手心。  
乘轮船去北美的路程说远不远，说近不近，大概在船上花一个月，就能到了，没有直达的轮船，需要在途中中转两次。此时日本和大陆的关系早已僵化，但这不妨碍他们从上海出发到横滨，再前往美国西部的。郑闰伍在甲板上站着，念了一次下一站的名字，“火奴鲁鲁？哥，你知道这是哪儿吗？”金东营说不知道，也不重要，音译的名字都挺奇怪的。其实在华人中间，大家都叫它檀香山。  
很快郑闰伍嫌这名字不够特别，不好听；金东营随口接了一句，但它符合华人的审美，华人都喜欢山山水水，并且喜欢雅致的字，比如“檀”。再说，火奴鲁鲁有那么多座火山锥，名字里不加个山怎么说得过去？郑闰伍头也不回地争辩，既然是火山锥，火字也不能少呀。吵着吵着，轮船靠岸了，看到运货的船上载满了檀香木，兄弟俩才幡然醒悟，都是因为檀木，才取名檀香山。  
火奴鲁鲁的檀香木买卖很厉害，或许是鼎盛时期，熙熙攘攘不乏抬着檀木的劳力。下了船中转，金东营看到数不尽的渔民卖鱼，卖海鲜，一整条街都是挥散不去的腥味，每个摊子就像一节车厢，组成奇长无比的火车，根本望不到头。  
上海卖鱼的是不少，和这儿比却是小巫见大巫了，火奴鲁鲁把金东营熏得脑仁疼，檀木根本盖不住苟延残喘的鱼和它们身上的腥气。  
“快点走吧。”  
离开之前郑闰伍说有机会该再来玩一趟，他想去看看Diamond Head，十多年来他可从没见过死火山，更别说环形的了。郑闰伍从当地旅社顺了一份地图，夸张的印制和掉墨的黑白油墨画，他看到了钻石山的真貌，原样很可能是水彩画，只用了黑色的那种，看得呆了。因为从没听说过有山长成这样子，兴奋之余又很惊愕。金东营注意到弟弟异样的表情，凑过来一看，说：“啊，这山很像月亮上的坑，到处都是。”  
“那叫月球。”郑闰伍纠正道。  
“行，你说了算，月球。”他不太在意名称，只关心去西雅图的船几时能来。  
“干嘛不翻译成钻石头呢？”郑闰伍把地图沿着中线叠起，叠了四次，刚好放在兜里，“或者钻石脑袋。”  
“因为它是山，不是什么脑袋——你是不是兴奋过度了？”  
“有吗，为什么这么问？”  
“在家你从不说这么没头没脑的话”  
火奴鲁鲁的确有专卖风干咸鱼的，但金东营不会想在这儿卖咸鱼，还是上海的街好，给他个机会选，他铁定选在卖热水的旁边，乏了还能直接去找老板娘买水洗把脸。虽然去洗脸的多数是拉黄包车的车夫。  
踏上西雅图的土地时，那儿已经是秋天了，和他们的故乡不同，西雅图是有秋天的，比夏天凉爽，比冬天温和。听说还会下雪，比起大学郑闰伍更期待能末过膝盖的大雪天。  
金东营选了文理学院，没想到郑闰伍自愿跑去商学院，放到平常，他从不关心郑家的生意和买卖。郑闰伍正在低头签字，问起为什么去，他笑了，说：“我知道你不想管家里的事，所以跑去天天写论文的地方。但这些事，总得有个人管吧。”他说的很对，以后住在出租房，和家里不同，没有恩娘了，这里没有女人，他们就分担女人要做的琐碎职务。  
这也是为什么后来兄弟俩找到一家中餐馆打工，虽然家里给的很充裕，但人是不能闲的。金东营把郑闰伍推去做招待生，他是这么说的：“你好看，你去做服务生，招揽更多生意多好。后厨天天开着大火炒菜，比烧锅炉都辛苦。”其实喜欢漂亮男人，也是金东营的一大弱点。  
他从来没喜欢过北美洲，任何青睐之心都没有。唯一拥有他青睐的，只是郑姓的弟弟而已，后来他每逢生气时，不顺心，就会照着郑闰伍的白胳膊上来一口，解恨，很解恨；但是啃了他一口，就说，“哎哟，咬你简直像一口咬到没剥皮的毛桃，哪儿都是绒毛。”  
郑闰伍和洋人朋友学坏了，还会耍流氓。那其他地方呢？  
金东营兀自一想，个别地方似乎就不是很多毛，并且连他的隐秘之处都没有太多色素沉积。可闰伍都直奔二十去了，真的和别人有不同。不过，金东营也没看过多少别人脱掉裤子的模样。再说了，他也不是去小便会斜眼看隔壁的龌龊之人……每当金东营把手放在自己的家伙上，总要想起郑闰伍在十五岁和他讲的那个事儿，二十岁之前快点用一用，不然就不好用了。  
他自渎的时候会想啊，怎样才算真正的“用”呢，必须和女人吗？还是和同住一个屋檐的弟弟也算数？如果拿去问郑家小孩，小孩会说和我“用”也算数，必须和我。  
在书桌前自渎的体验和把脑袋蒙在被褥里截然不同。书桌堆了书，再坐在硬梆梆的椅子上，金东营就会开始把这件实在搬不上台面的坏事，当成一份庄严的功课，想做的一丝不苟——然而老有其他事情打断他。譬如房顶叫春的猫，和喝着热牛奶的郑闰伍，他们租的房子怪得很，周围叫春的猫大概有二十之多，两两交配了，下一只还在嚎啕，这时盛牛奶的搪瓷杯就跟着抖一下，他回头，看到郑闰伍站在门外，嘴唇沾了一圈奶皮，做着小孩该做的事，动机却是成人的浑浊。  
和房顶为叫春哑了嗓子的猫群不是一丘之貉，他只需要把湿漉漉的鼻尖朝哥哥的手心一顶，便大功告成。  
捷径走了几遭，闰伍始终不敢在东营哥面前逾越界线，尤其是金东营专注论文的晚上，煤油灯炙黄了他的头发，郑闰伍躺在一边，巨大的书盖在脸上，想起小憩一会儿，就这么睡着了。半夜他是被热醒的，金东营带着毯子把两人裹在一块，甚至肚皮和胸膛都亲密无间，燥醒的闰伍咕哝着：“哥，你是把我当成鸡蛋孵了。”  
冬天来得很快。  
西雅图会下雪，比上海下的多得多，下得大，经常能有半人高。下了课，金东营去找郑闰伍，手里抱着大红色的围巾，他想着，得跟恩娘打个电话才行。到了电话亭，边播号码边向外瞧，天上飘下好大的雪，天地皆白，原来已经是大年三十。那正好，这通电话是必须要打了。上海那边一切都好，只是更多日本人住过来了，整个上海都很紧张，生意也不像从前那么好做了。  
“闰伍呢？”  
“闰伍还没下课，等回到住处就叫他再给娘打一个。”  
郑闰伍下课时雪已经堆到了小腿肚的高度，除了人走的地方化成一滩滩冰水，所以他主张，下雪还不如下雨，等漂亮的雪化成了水，就会到处脏兮兮的。但这个雪天不同，楼下有金东营等着他，东营哥见他出来，猛地用围巾裹住了他发颤的脖颈，磕磕碰碰的牙齿也老实下来。他虽然总是嫌这围巾俗气，但金东营早就劝说过了，你皮肤白，很衬红色。  
金东营说：“都大年三十了。”  
“我知道啊。”郑闰伍把脸往围巾里缩，即便如此他的脸蛋儿叫风给吹红了，而哥哥反倒被寒风吹得面色青白，被路边的水银灯一照，好像下一秒就会化成冷水。  
“回去记得给娘打一通电话，她可想你了。”  
“嗯，好。”  
金东营见他情绪不高，就此打住，直到回到租的房子，脱掉累赘的大衣，把身体从狗熊一样的皮中解放出来。郑闰伍的嘴唇全是凉气，硬要说，只能是雪的味道，至于雪的味道是什么，金东营也说不清，和水很像，他只认得上海和西雅图两处的水，而郑闰伍唇缝里残留的水，说不定来自大西洋。他们挤在一起，吻了大概够烧一壶水的时间，来路不明的水蒸发掉了，金东营拧了他一把，催他去打电话。  
“你再不打，那边都该睡觉了……”  
郑闰伍明显没咬够，最后追着他哥，叼着人家的下嘴唇，讲起话来像个牙牙学语的幼儿：“哥，哪有你这样用娘亲糊弄我的？”  
“这是正事，快去快去。”金东营给他补了一口，脸上出现酒窝，就证明会听话了。费九牛二虎之力把他推到电话机旁边，“打完电话有的是时间。”看来他对这话很满意，打电话时嘴都比平常甜了不少，对话很快进行到了最后阶段，郑闰伍叫恩娘早些休息，美国这边一切都好。女人的声音一断，他又回来缠上犯困的哥哥。  
从那天以后，他总是先看准东营哥的喉结，轻力咬上一下就能换来更多肢体接触，有时是直接被拥住，有时能交换几个吻。今天他想得到些不同的，打着后脖子的主意，贴上去嗅着，这一晚也注定不同，无论是他还是金东营，都没用过这般忤逆的方式熬大年。郑闰伍对交媾一无所知，他只从比他年纪大的坏孩子嘴里听过，每次他们提起这件事总是三两围成一圈，笑得龌龊不堪，眼神像做了贼一样虚晃过去，英文是fuck，中文是坏一坏。这样一比较来，母语更隐晦，坏孩子们讲起这件事也会躲在更逼仄的地方。  
后来他从金东营的所作所为中琢磨出一点线索，他也对搬不上台面的交媾略知一二了。  
郑闰伍做的全是东营哥讲一句他跟着做一句，金东营叫他去拉抽屉，里面多了个很小的铁皮圆盒，打开来看，乳白色，膏体，闻起来还有淡香，不属于他闻过的任何一种香。和糖水无关，和奶油蛋糕无关，和蜂蜜点心也无关。就用这东西打开他之前没去过的另一个地方。手指刚进去时他就想了，这是值得哥皱眉头的事吗，可他很喜欢看金东营皱眉头，因为怎么看都不像是真正的生气，而是像逆来顺受的妥协的信号。  
坏孩子们说，和女人做是很舒服的，惬意，天生相匹配的器官交合到一起，当然让人精神放松。闰伍多了一个理由怀疑和东营哥究竟匹不匹配，谜底早就见了光，他还在光照不进的水底摸索。  
待他把自己的东西勉强放进去，兄弟俩分别出了一身大汗，原来熬年也有嫌不够冷、浑身发热的时候。郑闰伍再次俯在他哥的背上，与现在的他比，金东营才是瘦见骨头的那个，他一路嗅过去，本以为哥闻起来会是墨水的臭味，因他总是写书；不然就是煤油灯的焦味，实践的结果告诉闰伍，两者皆非。他们媾和一气，东营哥的肌肉紧紧绷着，脊背上有股子清淡的酸味，这味道他认得，简直是尚未开放的玉兰花。  
他问道：哥，东营哥，这味道是哪来的？  
金东营还是皱着眉头回：什么味道？  
他说：哥身上的味道呀。  
我闻不到。金东营忙着应付先痛后麻的神经，喘到不想理他，他想到野外乱跑的畜生，头一次交配起来，估计也是一样只懂乱捣乱撞吧。  
他还不知道，以后做多了，他还得出一个结论，人比畜生更蛮，所以fuck比mate听起来粗鄙太多。  
郑闰伍得不到答案，不再趴伏，直起上半身，两只手钳着耸起的臀肉，让它们也成为了俘虏，听他的摆布。纵使金东营有怨言，他也讲不清楚，只好让跪在床铺上被身后的力量来回推动的膝盖去发牢骚，让床吱呀吱呀的，响个不停。  
他知道，等金东营把舌头和那些泗流的唾液遣回正位，一定会骂他坏透了。可他要是不坏起来，这件事干嘛还叫“坏一坏”呢？还是母语亲切啊。  
照金东营事先和他拉勾的说法，不要在里面射精，明天一早很可能会闹肚子。但男人一到阴囊紧缩的危难关头，谁会顾虑那么多，郑闰伍狠下心，他虽没活满二十年，破过的戒早不少了，不差这一条，便用手掌握住金东营的阴茎，迫使他分神，不要注意到自己即将射在哥哥的里面。  
金东营果然没注意到，甚至拖到郑闰伍退出去了，那些乌七八糟的体液顺着他大腿根儿滴下去，他的眼睛才算真正重新聚焦，赤裸着身子，坐起来去按摩脚趾头，因为不久之前它们为窜遍全身的快意蜷得厉害，现在痛得龇牙咧嘴的，盖过了其他地方的酸胀。  
好像在你手上死了一回。金东营说。  
死是很中性的词。  
郑闰伍低头看着垂在腿间的生殖器，产生了前所未有的疑云，我获得了高潮，可是他真的有吗？真的很想问问这个已然变得蔫头巴脑的家伙，你到底好好伺候我哥没？可他问不出来，一是生殖器不能独立的思考，二是他才是出力的人，就算金东营不快乐，也得算到他头上，不好意思算给自己的下半身。  
我不是告诉过你——不准弄到里面去吗？金东营的声音厉了不少，幸好疲人的苟合让他听起来还有几分缱绻的味道，否则心爱的闰伍会在他不知道的地方，更加沮丧。这么坏，不随我也不随娘。  
末了抬手拧一把弟弟的耳垂，眼见整只耳朵迅速涨红充血，好像干得那么凶的不是他一样。  
所以叫来坏一下。他的酒窝又显形了，借房梁上的灯泡看见金东营的脸上好不容易见红，仿佛只有办了相当耗力的事，脸上才会有点血色，他便笑的更放肆，一头钻到东营哥怀里，嘴唇沿着乳头亲到肚脐，猛地抬起头：哥，你会让我吃上红鸡蛋吗？  
什么红鸡蛋，那都是有喜事吃的，结了婚生了孩子才吃。不关我们事。  
郑闰伍接的很轻巧：这怎么不是喜事？以后哥就归我了，煮一盆红鸡蛋都不够。  
最后这盆红鸡蛋也没煮，交媾之后的熬年是金东营揽住郑闰伍，两人面对面缩起来，越抱越紧，像同一个茧里塞进两个尚未孵化的幼虫，现在大小上已看不出区别。男孩很容易从瘦小的模样飞快脱壳，这让金东营倍感骄傲，并且揣揣不安。  
假若他能听到闰伍的烦恼，一定会拍着他的背说，我有的，要是不舒服，我还能忍着不掴你吗。然而他自己都分不清射精和高潮的区别，他和女人不一样，女人不高潮的时候，什么都不会发生。而他就算不高潮，也会在种种情况下射精，再泄气倒下。他不知道在房事上还有隐秘的规矩，很长一段时间都不会知道，因为他从不和洋妞调情。

西雅图的冬季在几场鹅毛大雪间转瞬即逝，日子过得相当规律，金东营开始写密密麻麻的论文，老是叼着笔杆，翘起一条腿，蜷在椅子上，一写就是一上午。郑闰伍是大学的freshman，课相对排的多，尤其早课，一般上午他不在，把这间小屋留给金东营一个人，但这儿不会安静，因为猫咪似乎又聚集起来了，而且楼上住着一对总是打架的兄弟，动不动传来柜子倒在他们天花板上的巨大声响（大概）。  
午休时间的铃一撞响，郑闰伍会一路从校园跑回住处，压低脚步声来到他哥的身后，趁金东营在苦想，突然扑上去搂住他的脖子，这招屡试不爽，没准是他每天都一样专注于写来写去，注定要中闰伍的招。被吓到了，他的第一反应总是先打这倒霉弟弟一掌，落在对方的胳膊上，不超过玩笑范围也不疼，郑闰伍下手找他的痒痒肉，很快两人就纠成一团。  
但是郑闰伍饿的快，立刻双手合十求饶，然后被金东营拉出去买三明治，在东营哥叫咖啡的时候他照例开口喝止，天气多好，喝什么咖啡，早起第三杯了吧？  
金东营无所畏惧地承认，对，第三杯。那杯咖啡就被郑闰伍在不知名的小水洼处理掉了，跟褐色污浊的液体混合，越搅越浊，很可能给原先的臭味添了咖啡的酸。总之现在没人关心黑咖的去处，金东营只关心手里的火腿奶酪三明治，郑闰伍只关心怎能在短暂的午休时间填饱他自己。  
找到新办法没花他多少时间，午休足够他先填饱瘪兮兮的肚皮，再填饱被教授挫成空洞的脑袋，他的脑袋只有一个人能喂好。  
这人正盘腿在床上，伸着懒腰，从架势就能看出有午睡的念头，要是先叫他阖眼那就全完蛋了，郑闰伍想。想着想着，欠身去圈金东营的腰，来回摸了一会儿，才引起年长者的注意，上下嘴唇用力抿成一条线，三秒过后再放松下来，呼出百般无奈的叹息，转头咬住了郑闰伍更饱满的嘴巴。  
相较之下，金东营的肩膀很宽，这样尤其衬得腰细，让做弟弟的染上了爱摸爱掐的陋习，有了这样的理由，他的手往衣服底下钻就不是说不过去了。他打赌，就算是学校的同学，也因为看着很细伸出手摸过，哪怕只有一次。  
他们对亲嘴不执着，肉麻够了就会硬起来。年轻的好处，不需要把时间放在不爽利的前奏上。  
墙上挂的钟表在提醒时间紧迫，郑闰伍决定用嘴帮他吸出来，而后就有了这一幕，金东营半褪的裤子堆在脚踝，另一个人半跪在隔音极差的地板上，从金东营的角度看是他让嘴唇裹住自己的勃起，从郑闰伍的角度看，是一个弓着单薄修长的身体的哥哥，他们脸上找不到一丁点像的地方，毫无血缘。  
他甚是后悔大年三十的晚上没看清哥的表情，所以除去那次，他都要看得清清楚楚，直到烙在脑子里，郑闰伍确实是他们之前更倾向行动的那一个，想做就做，从不先问他的哥哥乐不乐意。他知道金东营对他的行为永远默许，因为金东营有主意了不稀罕说，他的动作、眼神里全是主意。

灌木开始长出新叶的时候，金东营问他，“你想不想回家？”  
郑闰伍摇头，他从没想过很快回去，再说了，千里迢迢来美国不就是为了躲恩娘？他心中有愧，除非万不得已的情况，绝对不要主动回家。给东营哥的答案没有一个字，他哥这么聪明，怎么会不懂，提了一次就不再问了。  
仅三个月，郑闰伍已经能和洋人打成一片，交了不少新朋友，华人更多，七七八八能凑成一群，一窝蜂涌进小酒吧，把狭小低矮的空间填满，不少大高个洋人的头顶都快撞上灯泡了。这种场合，金东营是很少参加的，他宁可在屋子里被煤油味熏的太阳穴突突直跳，也不肯来酒吧被五花八门的醉鬼和烟鬼包围。他嫌臭。  
每逢周末，他熬夜点灯到凌晨，睡下时都不见郑闰伍回来，这家伙喝的醉醺醺，不会发酒疯，但动静不小，不知道进屋该轻手轻脚，连着吵醒金东营好几回。有次郑闰伍爬上床，一只胳膊死死搂着他，他就叫一股不同于烟味和酒臭的味道熏醒了，扰得他心神不宁，抄起枕头闷在郑闰伍脸上，没使劲，就是想盖一盖那味道。  
后来清醒了，金东营总觉着这味道他闻过，不是普通的烟，和街上拿纸卷叶子的味儿很像。他跟狐朋狗友去玩大麻卷烟，第一次抽就被金东营闻出来了，那味道很臭，臭死个人。等他抽第二次回来，郑闰伍想不到自己这么大个人，还要被哥哥拿藤条抽的在走廊上直跑，上蹿下跳，像个猴儿。从此他可不敢再做这事了，本来也只是好奇。  
做爱似乎跻身daily routine，要是晚上肯定在床上，金东营觉得他简直像一只没睁开眼的小狗，趴在自己肚皮上寻找香味的来源，最后找上了乳头，真是像极了。很快他又开始否定自己，这比喻简直不可理喻，怎么能把闰伍想成一只狗呢？要是星期天的中午，金东营还在忙着写他的文章，被一直“骚扰”他的郑闰伍磨得耳朵都快出茧子了，干脆就在椅子上做了。  
这时郑闰伍往往是坐在椅子上的那个，他哥面对着他坐在大腿上，多数时间都会捧着他的脸接吻，而他眯起眼睛帮金东营解开扣子，再沿着脖子，路过颤动的喉结，一路吻下去。他们混身汗涔涔的，金东营坐在他的阴茎上，他很不爱动，但这时还是愿意跟着郑闰伍的节奏慢慢抬起腰，一手拿着稿纸，另一手拿着笔，这样子真叫他生气，怨气满腹，开始抓着金东营的头发顶胯向上撞击，在剧烈的挤压和摩擦间，金东营终于放弃去想一行连一行永无止境的英文字母，牙齿咬着笔杆，手稿全部散落在脚边。  
他恨纸和笔总是把哥哥的时间从他手里夺走，在哥哥想要得到释放的时候，一把抓住对方的手腕，他不能再放任金东营轻易拿到他想要的东西。  
高潮的瞬间他看到金东营汗湿的额头，紧张的嘴唇，还有两人腹间粘稠的精液，那杆该死的笔已经被咬弯了。以后金东营再拿这根笔写字，中间的齿痕总是硌他的指头。  
住在楼上的兄弟搬走了，搬进一对热爱音乐的夫妇，他们来的那天雇了不少人帮忙搬家具和一架木质钢琴，钢琴旧得不能再破旧，上面有很多明显的划痕，简直像在垃圾场捡来的。那是架跑调的钢琴，夫妇还能拿它来教孩子弹琴。郑闰伍经常猜不准他们弹的是哪一首，乱蒙一通，也经常视其为无法摆脱的噪音，甚至和金东营说：“哥，我们不能搬走吗？”金东营却说有什么不好，音不准的也别有风味。  
夫妇还有一台留声机，不弹琴了就放唱片听，在郑闰伍和他做爱的时候，楼上放了一首曲调激昂的交响乐曲，事后金东营说，这首还挺好的，不知道是什么碟。  
那我们就去卖碟的店一张一张找出来啊，郑闰伍闭着眼睛哼哼道。  
金东营从大学毕业之后闲了一阵，这段时间他正在赶学年论文，没有心思做调皮鬼。金东营文笔好，他也不差，只是他知道自己永远跟哥哥比不了。于是有时抓着金东营的手要求他给自己的论文添几笔，画龙点睛，久而久之金东营也做惯了，会主动挨过来拿起笔。  
等到一上街就会被阳光暴晒的时间，郑闰伍的论文终于合格了，休假第一周他问金东营：哥，你想回家吗？一向主张回上海看恩娘的东营哥却改了主意——  
回家吗？再说吧，我在这边还有些事要办。  
他所说的要办之事，连郑闰伍都不知具体是在做什么，餐馆的工作他也照去不误，只是带回家的钱更多了，郑闰伍问他，老板愿意给多些了？金东营看着桌上装钱的信封，只能和他实话实说：“没有，餐馆老板小气你也是知道的，这是和朋友一起做事拿的钱。”  
“做什么事？”  
“给报社写文章……之类的。”金东营拿起信封，在临出门之前又回头补了一句，“除此之外我也没有其他本领了，不是吗。”  
郑闰伍撇了撇嘴，任由他走了，连目的地和去见什么人都没过问。毕竟在西雅图这边，能称得上是金东营的朋友的人，只有一个啊。他的朋友是华人，叫徐英浩，和刚过来一年的郑家兄弟不同，听金东营说，徐英浩从很小的时候开始就一直住在美国，不过是近几年才开始考虑回去，并且，比东营哥还要大上一岁，他和徐英浩见过一次面，对于已经比哥哥高上一些的郑闰伍来说，徐英浩比他还要高大，很难让人在他的注视下放松。本以为是个严厉的人，结果不但总是说些让人贻笑大方的逗趣的话，还会向郑闰伍大声打招呼，老远走过来，叫的是Jeffrey（郑闰伍的英文名），伸出胳膊就把站在他身边的金东营挎走了，这是他唯一一次正面东营哥的朋友。  
金东营单方面宣称他打两份工，兄弟俩待在一起的时间相对少了起来，因为金东营说到朋友那里写文章会比较容易，也可以及时沟通，所以白天他会和郑闰伍同时出门，晚上总是在天全黑才回来，最初郑闰伍会在家里一个人读书，读到一半便听着楼上千奇百怪的唱片打瞌睡，醒来时口水在书页留下一小块圆斑似的污渍。  
“哥，写文章有必要拖到现在才回来？”他忍不住问道，脸蛋还有睡热留下的红色。  
“抱歉，Jeffery，因为有时候工作量很大，反复改写很费时间……”  
金东营把装文件的牛皮纸袋放在桌上，边打哈欠边走到镜子前搓了搓自己的脸。  
“Jeffery？”房间里的另一个人皱起眉头，“干嘛这么叫我，都是洋鬼子的叫法。”  
“哦，差点忘了——还有哥的朋友，也这么叫我呢。”郑闰伍提起水壶往洗脸盆里倒水，端给他，“为什么不告诉他我的本名。”  
他把双手放进温暖的水盆中，掬起的水已流失，郑闰伍的声音找不到多余的情感色彩，必定是对他的做法不快了。  
“是因为不想徐英浩得知我们不同姓吗？”  
“又没有隐瞒的必要。”金东营开口了。  
其实郑闰伍也懂的，不过是一个两个称呼而已。何况他们并非一般的关系，表面上扮成兄友弟恭的样子，比表现得过于亲密要好。而他只是在表达被冷落几天堆积下来的抱怨。  
“下次你们再见面，去跟英浩哥做自我介绍就是了。”  
才洗完脸的金东营没有用毛巾，甩了甩头处理掉沾在头发上的水，端着盆出去倒水去了，回到屋子里就奔着自己的床，躺上去一裹被子，看样子已经困得没精力应付别的。才睡醒没多久的闰伍可不这么想，只穿了条短裤就擅自占进了哥哥的被窝，他体温高，抱了一会金东营都没个音。  
“哥，东营哥。别睡啊。”  
“还有事？”那声音听上去缺乏精神头，引得他更想把哥哥弄醒。  
“我们来做吧。”他说。  
……为什么？金东营翻过身来，脸上的倦意展露无疑，连平时最有灵气的眼睛都被眼睑盖了一大半，郑闰伍看不出他的心情好坏，却还是要说的。好像必须这么做才行，他在亲吻他哥之前解释道，到太阳升起的时候，就没有让哥原谅我的机会了。  
金东营给了他这次机会，在被子底下昏昏欲睡还要被扒掉裤子，何况这次，在过去的十几年当中，郑家小孩说的话他是没回绝过的。郑闰伍诱他出巢，他便出巢，郑闰伍要带他迁徙，他便迁徙，郑闰伍想用尽浑身解数求得原谅，他便原谅，到底是不知要原谅什么。躺在那，阴茎被郑闰伍握住，他要是片湖水，水面上唯一的船夫就是郑家小孩儿，拨乱荡开的水面都是他的错，湖里一条鱼都没有。  
晚上，眼皮相当沉重，干脆闭上眼睛和嘴巴。我们连话都没说一句的做了爱，闰伍偏偏要先用手让我射精一次，这让我感到很奇怪，大部分时间他都执着于让我和他一起高潮，在我毫无办法的妥协下，他的一举一动看似都是为我设计的。他想叫我享受，说真的，做爱很难不去享受，尤其是在他手里，他却不止一次怀疑这件事，我都是知道的。  
放到从前先射一次很累，甚至很快就想睡去，这次反倒精神起来，郑闰伍抢占先机，让过多的吻缀落在胸脯，像一层蜘蛛网，剥不开，看不见，然后对调了位置，金东营屈膝跪在他身上。屁股缝里是他勃起的阴茎，那东西简直是情绪最丰富的器官，长着鼓鼓跳动的血脉，会精气十足地扬头，也会蔫头巴脑，和它主人的脸是两种极端的东西，郑闰伍的脸总是美的，连酒窝都懂得适时的陷进去，他的阴茎可不是，或者说男人的性器官都不够好看，金东营看到它时会为它的丑陋变得大脑一片空白，可自己的不也是一样？  
和郑闰伍总是拿捏得当的脸不一样，他的性器可是个不听使唤的东西，如同行不通的蛮种儿，让金东营好吃苦头。  
他迷上了在灵肉无间的时刻让哥哥处于上位。一旦郑闰伍开始仰视他，就会牵扯出一连串儿时的回忆，那是在他还比金东营矮小的时候，他需要仰起头来去和哥哥讲话，有时还需踮起脚。小时候的他，把哥哥当作无法跨过的标志，是永远要仰视的，这一情况持续十多年，他比金东营还冒一点儿，可当哥的总是哥，金东营站在他旁边，他就想坐下，金东营坐在椅子上，他巴不得能坐到地上去，好像小时候那样抬头看他。所以到了做爱的紧要关头，郑闰伍也想叫他在上，煞有介事，这样做就能更亲密似的。  
金东营有双动物的清朗眼睛，羞涩在黑眼珠上，残酷在白眼珠上。他在看郑闰伍时用黑眼珠，看流氓地痞们用白眼珠。在性事，在郑闰伍说些不入流的话时，它们也一样看着他，比寻常时候涣散，又只印了他一人，金东营不讨厌听他那些下流俏皮的低语，因为郑闰伍在他面前总是最真诚的，无论写诗还是做爱。都要以极大的真诚完成。  
还是那个晚上。他突然意识到自己还裸露着，想跳起去抓摊散一地的衣服，同时悟到：既然这里只有闰伍，他还有什么必要遮蔽自己？他坐起来，从床头摸来半包烟，床头放很多东西，郑闰伍什么都丢在那，导致找打火机费了些时间。他夹着烟，烟像庙里供香一样烧它自己的，金东营几乎不去吸，烧下白白一大截一大截的灰落在他手底下那个果酱罐子的盖儿上。  
兴许是烂熟于心的味道把人烘醒了，郑闰伍爬过来从背后虚抱着他哥，问他怎么开始抽烟了，不要抽，又说哥抽了烟还是香的，真奇怪。  
这就是俏皮话了。即使坐着他也感觉到大腿和屁股周围黏糊糊的，想来是没冲洗就挤着睡着了，他翻了个白眼，把烟头弹走，摸着郑闰伍的手说：我没碰。你是鼻子坏了吧，顶多是汗味。一看糊弄不住，郑闰伍就改为伸手去其他地方，随便捏一捏，好像这手感再摸几百次他也不腻歪似的。金东营在他的抚摸下游思妄想，既然面对郑闰伍，他还有什么必要赤裸？他听说在北方有一种公共澡堂子，处在成堆的同性肉体中，赤裸将会是无意义、无价值的，是个乏味的重复。一个同性的手凉飕飕地摸上来意味着什么，又思索两个相同肉体厮磨的结果，没有结果。但这人是郑闰伍，结果是他会开始有发热的感觉，然后即将勃起。  
“你是狗啊。”金东营好像踩到刚才被弹飞的烟头了，已经完全不烫了，“少发情才活得长——不过你还很年轻呢。”这句话让弟弟笑了很久。  
墙上的钟可以是十二点，也可以是两点，三点，都要被定义成半夜三更。  
半夜三更他们又做了一次，这次省去了很多步骤，只是过过“嘴瘾”，他确实不想再挺起腰被郑闰伍捅上一回了，一切都显得潦草，无力，不得不做。随意发挥的只属于他们的时间，也逐渐在转向规律化了。  
原谅这一闹，耽误了许多第二天要做的事，郑闰伍睁开眼，楼上的旧钢琴已经在吵个不停，这座旧砖楼满是裂缝，还有一只大到不得了的蟑螂爬在房顶上，他必须吃他不爱吃的酸面包，还要耐着性子等东营哥爬起来。以往都不见金东营赖床，果然一不做二不休，要赖就赖得相当彻底，最后是给楼上反复强调的降D小调折磨起来的，肿着眼睛，连底裤都没穿，居然坐到窗台边吹风。对面有其他居民楼，郑闰伍恐怕别人看了去，扔了一块大毛巾过去叫他盖在腿上。他难得没出去，坐在窗边写了一天，宁愿再披一块毛巾，也不想穿上衣服。  
郑闰伍和徐英浩的关系有了一段平缓期，或者说，Jeffery和Johnny的关系更恰当。Johnny甚至说，你是个很幸运的小子，你哥可是个不会被人看到睡脸的男人啊。他便擅自把这句话和在餐厅打工的东营哥联系起来，系紧，他遇到麻烦的客人，更会笑出精明和难缠，好像和Johnny说的，是一个意思。  
常胜将军总要迎来滑铁卢，无论将军肯不肯。  
金东营出门买菜，走时很急，没有收拾写到一半的文章。郑闰伍本来在看教授布置下来的读书单，边走边看，在屋里走了两圈，坐下来打算开始写笔记。他哥写的东西占了书桌的一半，必须要收拾起来，郑闰伍把几页密密麻麻的文章捋好了，顺便瞟了眼内容，这一瞟，几个反复出现的关键词倒把他给吓破了胆。  
其中提到了赤匪白匪，又提到某某地下领袖，再接着就是阵营利害云云。金东营执笔的这篇，明显是为了驳斥他人所写下的东西，要说这是驳斥，通篇没有谩骂，不像国内流行的攻击性杂志，还留了商榷的余地。看啊，他做事精明，嘴吐出来的话和笔尖儿留下的墨痕相当难缠，到哪了都是那个郑闰伍熟悉的东营哥。可他很快又担心起来，这就是哥所谓的工作？原来从头到尾只有他还沉浸在太平洋这头放浪形骸，金东营的心早飞回被他视为牢笼的里弄天井，门一关，可能就再也抓不住他了。他愁得直抓头发，捡起剩下的烟抽起来，就坐在东营哥最爱坐的窗台边儿上，半盒烟不禁抽，他从这向楼下喊话，找老板又买了两盒新进的烟，抽出一碗烟头来。  
空果酱罐已经被金东营拿走做水杯了，外面套了一层毛线织的罩子，捧在手里很暖和，又不至于烫手。他就少了个容器装烟头，盖子也不见了，为此好几周没碰烟。一旦吸起来还是这样凶猛，比戒前更深一层。只好退而求其次，用吃饭的小碗。  
郑闰伍盯着忽明忽灭的火星，捻灭了它，在点燃下一根之前来了主意。  
面前这沓纸是完稿，在薄薄的纸张上添了油墨的重量，要是他把这沓不伦不类的纸销毁，是否能拖延时间，和哥哥谈判，求情？  
他以为主意还只是个主意，闻到焦味低头一瞧，打火机的火苗已经烧到了稿子身上，原来身体已经替他做出了抉择。等哥哥回来，只好愁眉苦脸地和他说是烟头惹的祸。没想到物主在下一刻就提着一袋晚饭用的新鲜菜肉，进门闻到了自己的心血之作散发的糊味。被抓现行的郑闰伍还没攒出哭相，另一位的脸先变了，连装菜的袋子都弃之不顾，两条秀气的眉毛像是要立起来了——金东营指着他的手像刀子，威胁比银晃晃的尖刀还大，他说你不准烧，我的文章凭什么让你来动？  
郑闰伍幡然醒悟，我是没见过哥哥真发怒的，才会落得这副狼狈相，连事先准备好的说辞都不敢讲出来。自古以来，沉默皆可是认罪。  
他只能记起他们吵了天翻地覆的一次嘴架。从金东营用一碗水浇灭极速燃烧的火开始，那碗还是他用来装烟头的碗，歪扭的烟头，水，以及冒着白烟的文章在地上混作一团。郑闰伍的脚边可能有十几个烟头，也可能是几十，他分不清了，也来不及去细数。  
他的质问幼稚极了，又是无可奈何的选择：为什么瞒着我去写这些东西？要是站错队，叫人抓去，一辈子扣上反动的帽子，就是再多银子银票都救不回来啊。  
金东营想都没想，挥手说道：我用的是笔名，没人知道我的真实身份。  
徐英浩不就知道？  
他和我坚决是同一阵营的，绝不会出卖我。  
哥，你又凭什么信任一个油腔滑调的美国人。这句话才真正激怒了正收拾残局的金东营。  
他不是美国人，是我们的同胞。  
现大洋是银的，人是肉的，血肉之躯不像银子，去了还能再挣。性命去了，就挣不回来了。  
冗长的不语很是沉闷，待扫干净地面，金东营忽然变了个人，再开口，语气温柔了许多，也不再用清明的眼睛死死瞪着郑闰伍。我知道了，你是不想回去，不想回到恩娘身边。对吗？  
郑闰伍没理由否定，没理由在这节骨眼上死不认账，他点头点的很慢，又徐徐说：复辟太危险，家那边，太容易栽进别人手心。他不能直接命令金东营别去，身份不配，地位也没有，他只能在心里祈祷，祈祷金东营比爱他更爱自己的性命。  
我不会回去的。文章可以再写，等你念够了书，我们再走。  
郑闰伍听懂了——这是他能得到的最好答复，他不该再诘问下去了，于是他把嘴唇抿成一条严肃的线，自主拿出袋子里的菜择起来，耳朵里只剩下茎叶折断的清脆声。  
拿破仑战败放逐圣赫勒拿岛，打败他的威灵顿一举成为元帅，再连任首相一职。拿破仑在圣赫勒拿岛还相信上帝会为他倾斜天秤吗？而郑闰伍心中没有上帝，没有主。没有一切“超人”的存在，他想自己还没落魄到需要找一个依托呢。  
金东营开始和他频繁地争吵，有时候是论文大纲，有时候是炒菜撒不撒葱花，有时候是为了远在上海的恩娘，有时候是徐英浩……鸡零狗碎的，不起眼的事，把郑闰伍狠削了一顿又一顿，激化出惨重的代价。他们甚至在床上大打出手，最后郑闰伍落得一块儿淤青，金东营身上则是三处，两双不服软的眼睛对视上，他干得很凶，做到最后金东营都没出精，只是身子抖了抖。他气喘吁吁，被汗水和体液浇得透透的，居高临下地看着哥哥发红的白眼珠。他们不是亲兄弟，说表亲都排不上，却有如此相似的地方，又犟又狠绝，太古怪了，根本说不通。  
那次不悦的做爱结束后，他不再像青少年似的一味黏着成熟的长者求爱，开始出入能让他遗弃本份的酒馆，不找东洋的窑姐，偏偏找金发高知的美国女人。郑闰伍对智力很是看重，不喜欢笨人。找来的全是好学院的理科生，学文的不找。  
因为东营哥学文。  
她们都很聪明，能解答大多数稀奇古怪的疑问，可他还是嫌她们不如金东营好闻，没有酸甜为主的生物气味，何况，她们的聪明还是太招摇了。  
他想找的是淡淡的膻气，是雄性绽放的气息。可他一旦浮想到两根雄性颈子厮磨纠缠，胃里就会翻山倒海的恶心，除非他把眼前的脸对调成最熟悉的。要是对调成他哥的，还不如叫他坐在铁板凳上手淫。  
操女人比操男人省事一点，她们会尖叫着用浑圆的臀部紧紧夹住他，他却一次都没内射，他做不到，他可不想有孩子，不想遵循天性让雌性生男育女。那他为什么总是想金东营的里面交代一切？连红鸡蛋都吃不上，不是吗？  
他简直侥幸他是人类进化公式的例外。  
乏善可陈的性经历告诉他了：看来，判拿破仑死刑的不是别人，正是他爱的上帝。  
唯有金东营会理解他，哥也没有被繁衍的本能左右，对吧？陷落是比腾入高空更容易的事，他们俩那低人一等的关系当中，一切牵念、恋想，都不准止息，因为没有了爱情，其他一切欲望都该死灭。上瘾需要很多次的尝试，乏味只需要一次败举，就足以让他们再提不起兴致。  
如果一个人有资本讨厌笨人，那他也一定很聪明。至少要比他眼里的笨人强些。郑闰伍就是这样的，他和他哥的小秘密并没有断，他必须把一切做的隐秘，抓不着把柄，和金发高知约会回来，他身上都是没味道的，没有烟酒的臭气，没有女人的香水，也不会留下口红印。坐在桌前低头苦读诗书，论文拿了一排A，门锁一有动静，他就转身起来，走向朝九晚五的哥哥，笑得露出那一口干净洁白的牙齿。金东营会和他交换一个吻，这个吻总是单一的牙膏味儿。  
郑闰伍一面瞒天过海，一面期望他的“光荣”事迹被揭露，他宁肯被金东营揪着耳朵修理一顿，或者扬着来路不明的藤条把他抽得满街跑，也不要金东营每天跟个局外人似的，回家接个吻都接出清清白白的调子。现如今他又搞什么崇高的自尊？  
以为金东营永不理会他的时候，有个女人找上了门。他都不知道她是从哪冒出来的，又是怎样得知他的详细住址，她的嘴巴非常厉害，美国妞独有的口音魅力被无限放大。女人扯着扯着，还吃了两颗玻璃碗里的樱桃，樱桃是金东营早上洗好的，现在有些皱巴巴，不妨碍它们的好味道。她一会儿谈及犹太人，一会儿又问起上海的情况，对英法毫不掩饰自己的嫌恶，干脆吐出舌头作避开脏物的样子。

结束今天的工作的瞬间，金东营松了一口气，引来徐英浩的侧目，他很少放松身体的那根弦，总是绷得紧紧的，握笔和架眼镜的手称得上是瘦骨嶙峋。写完东西就疾步奔向最新鲜的菜场肉铺，隔三差五的，自己弹尽粮绝的关头徐英浩也陪他去过。在热情的市场上见证了日复一日精打细算的金东营。他的生活有一种规矩，大概是他自己立下来的，从不在多余、无利益的事情上使劲。除了他自立的规矩，情感是在他知觉之外的，是自由散漫惯了的。还有种原始的直觉，这能从他的眼睛里瞧出来。  
没有彻底被物质文明社会同化的人往往有着动物的感应，像嗅觉、像触觉、像汗毛孔的一次超常扩张。他像鹿一样感应到了不幸，但他不知道他到底感应到了什么。  
他在路边找了个电话亭，电话亭离他俩的小租屋也不过五十米，稍微一探头就能看到一楼的出口，拨号是拨给家里的，才响了一声就被接起来了，很及时。金东营告诉他，自己刚写完稿子，买了猪里脊，很快就到家给他做成糖醋的。这是郑闰伍来到西雅图才爱上的菜，他从打工的馆子学来的。  
然后他就近买了一包LUCKY STRIKE，郑闰伍最爱抽的牌子，掏出风衣口袋里的打火机，这也是因为郑闰伍出门经常忘拿，会伸手管他讨要才一直备着。他数着时间，还不够香烟烧一半的时间，金发女人走了出来，他想，这就是你想给我看的吗？闰伍。他抽光了剩下的半支烟，焦油味并不友好，缺乏经验让烟雾熏到了他的眼。尖下巴上沾满口红的女人停下来，调整了一下高跟鞋，看来她走得很匆忙。  
金东营才彻悟自己感应到的真相。  
女人吗？女人真是好的，她一定更加热情，摸上去柔软，比自己主动多了——可能是她先吻上去的，她会看准一切机会留下她的香水味。或许是刚刚开始就被打断了，不只是生理上的合适，也会在床上聊起经商……  
谁知道呢。  
她终于消失在了小小的十字路口，而金东营走到楼梯口，拾级而上变得前所未有的困难。最终还是到达了，金东营一进门就开始洗肉，切肉，连土黄色的外衣都没脱，刀碰案板的声音逐步加快，直到郑闰伍过来从后面蹭了蹭他的脖子，他更加不敢呼吸了。万一闻到不该闻的味道怎么办？  
“哥，不用急着做饭，先把衣服换了吧。”  
金东营无可奈何，张开嘴巴呼吸，郑闰伍闻到了不和谐的烟味：又抽烟了？他转过脸来，之前让微辣的空气弄得微含泪水，全被郑闰伍看进去了。  
“我要搬出去了。”他说，然后脱掉了累赘的外衣，卷起袖管忙活，不太敢看年少者的眼睛。  
“去哪？”  
年少者没有问其原因，而是问了目的地，问了他的终点。  
“不会离开西雅图，已经找了一室的单人间，地址的话……”  
“哥只要是做你想做的，我都可以。”跟着你心里的理想，你的目标，我们之间的一切都会跟着好起来的。  
金东营点了点头，他不用告诉亲爱的弟弟自己的住址了。这盘糖醋里脊火候没掌握好，端上桌也是他不住地往自己盘里夹，反观郑闰伍没吃几块，喝了几口汤好像就没胃口了，撑着下巴看金东营像只挨过饿的狼崽一般风卷残云。  
吃过晚饭他们俩就碾作一团，金东营本不愿亲他，舔了两下，发现他的嘴唇尝起来是肉丸子菠菜汤味的，没有他不想舔进胃中的味道，放下心来，把舌头也送进了对方嘴里。已经很久没有亲得如此热切了，久到窗外的树抖光了枯叶，成了直指天空的一道道灰线，温度也会左右众生的色彩。郑闰伍打开盖子，这盒润滑用的软膏也挖到铁皮，他把最后一点拿指甲刮净了，通通抹在他哥的屁股上，左划一下又划一下，留下好几道酷似猫抓痕的印子，两手掐着金东营的臀尖，肉都要从十根指头的缝里漏出来，他再低头，冲着肉感十足的地方就是狠狠一口，金东营就聚紧了肌肉，腰线抖得像筛糠，好像他从来没放松过，身体永远永远是顶敏感的。回过头来看着被他拉扯大的弟弟，黑眼珠里的感情太过丰厚了，上半身趴得越来越低，给顶进来的家伙提供一个情切切的归巢。  
他们很少用这个姿势，屈指可数，但这次郑闰伍不想像孩童一样去仰望他的哥哥了，他要他跪在床板上，要看他被撞得往前，再被带回到自己怀里。他太需要金东营只为他而起伏了，无论是真心，还是肉体，否则在他们分开的时间里，他会难以安心。在爱这件事上，他也得弄透彻了。  
泪腺和精索并非连接着，高潮来临的瞬间却同时爆发了，他眼睁睁瞧着两滴眼泪掉在金东营通红的腰窝上，感到丢脸，很快看到哥哥也是湿润着眼睛，底下的床单浓稠了一片，又破涕为笑，挨上去轻轻用嘴安抚还在抽搐的腿肚。

从十一月到三月，整整四个月他都没见过东营哥。连一点儿影子都没抓着。  
他甚至怀疑金东营背着他跑回上海去了，但这是不可能的，他们的护照还锁在一起。  
自打金东营单方面消失了，在他们的关系当中，郑闰伍在明，他在暗，姓金的漂亮哥哥想什么时候来找他都行，他却不能主动联络对方，实在寂寞得很。十一月起，要是没课的日子，他都早早出门，寻着一家一家唱片店，找那张他们听过的碟。这碟很难找，因为唱片本来就不是谁都愿意享受的东西，下流社会的人更重肉体，追求不外食与色这两种东西。在找寻的过程中，他对楼上的夫妇更加敬重了。  
他一边找一边在记恨，记恨金东营唯一的朋友，让他完全没有妒忌之心是不可能实现的，比登天还要难。他的哥哥本来的英文名是Charlie，笔名却是James，这都是Johnny害的，Johnny说你叫James好了，金东营便点头答应，还把这件事拿回家同闰伍说，他可能不吃味吗？可不能轻易放过他，至少在心里不能。  
他们在分开之前和好了，好的像小时候那样，临走前金东营要洗澡，也是他拿海绵慢慢给他搓的。这令他越发焦急，不耐受，每次回忆起来，能瞬间把他的性欲浇灭，很抱歉地对女人笑笑，标准美式俏皮的笑，用酒窝买一个饶恕，穿起裤子掏出烟就跑了。不为别的，他都恨起自己来，对一个瘦得能看见骨头的男人自本性深处的顺从。  
那张唱片是在暴雨天找到的。  
郑闰伍冲到有屋檐的店铺前，胳膊下夹着牛皮纸袋子，里面是他的宝贝论文，还好在泡汤之前找到避雨所了，站了一刻才发现身后是家卖唱片的店，老板赫然是亚洲人。这是个不太会说普通话的香港人，皮肤发棕，眼睛特别大，特别圆，很年轻，像明星似的，大背心加短裤，实在不像会开唱片店的人。英语也说的磕磕绊绊，郑闰伍只好说那你讲粤语啦，他讲起来，又带着奇怪的腔调，两人交流半天，郑闰伍哼了一段他要找的歌，年轻人语言上没天赋，对这些灵敏得很，立刻在一摞唱片中抽出来了。  
“我给你播一下听听，肯定是这张。”店主信誓旦旦地拍了拍胸膛。  
“买这张做什么，你要娶老婆啦？”  
郑闰伍掏了钱以后才知道，这是专门在婚礼弹的曲子，他只好红着脸把碟和论文裹进自己的大衣，匆匆忙忙回家了。本来想感叹有缘分才能找到，得知这消息后，又感到自己被耶稣耍了。  
拿到婚礼曲的当天晚上，他睡的极早，梦里见到了东营哥。东营哥本是穿着宽大的衣服，不是坐，而是蹲在椅子上。竟然有人能单薄到把自己团进那把椅子。金东营没有穿鞋袜，宽大的裤腿下有一对苍白的脚腕，他经常握住那儿把哥哥从高潮中拽回来，再听他满面潮红地急喘几声。他还梦到他们最后一次性事，在金东营的腰侧发现他俩打架留下的痕迹，血肿退了，变成柠檬黄的淤块。郑闰伍的意识从梦境里脱身，再摸自己的短裤，就像他十四五岁的年纪一样梦遗了。然后他爬起来，在太阳都没爬起来的凌晨，打水洗掉他的耻辱。  
天下双双对对的恋人中，总有一个更痴的，这没办法，他的心态不骄傲了。  
郑闰伍没想到能提早遇见他。  
他来这条街买烟，顺便和唱片店老板聊上两句，金东营走后，唯一能说上话的就是这个老板，他也乐得和整日没心没肺的老板说话，发发牢骚，反正老板不往心里去，粗枝大叶的人就是好。老板说他姓黄，的确不是纯香港人，也不是纯中国人，总之亚细亚这么大的地方，老板哪里的血统都糅合了，各地的风情长在他一张脸上，当真很好看。  
郑闰伍照常挑了一张碟，靠在门口听，耗耗时间，大清早只有这家在开，懒惰的美国人还沉浸在昨夜逍遥中。烟盒被他耗瘪了，动身去不远处的烟纸店——面前已经有人在买了，黑发，穿青色的衬衫，要了包LUCKY STRIKE，掏钱的时候有一张掉地上了，他下意识弯腰拾起，再抬头就看见自己朝思暮想的脸，这张脸可把他熬煎坏了。  
哥。  
金东营先说了谢谢，打量着他，这让他后悔没有打扮的再得体些。  
你还不戒烟，再抽牙都黄了。  
哪有，还白得很呢。  
接着金东营就把买好的烟往人手里一塞，说，你拿着抽。  
数月之后的肢体接触很是熟悉，手指热乎乎的，茧子没多没少。过了一个冬天，也不知他躲在哪，生闷得更白了，他跟郑闰伍不大一样，白的不健康，单看肤色容易让人猜疑是病秧子，其实不然。  
他还发现郑闰伍瘦了，原先饱满的两颊被砸出两个坑，形销骨立的，他就在脑子里琢磨起来，是不是这几个月生病了，也没法知会他？爱人的缺席反而使他在你心里完美无缺，缺席的爱人变得越来越好，越来越俊气。等金东营真的再见到他，觉得他其实并不那么漂亮。在金东营推敲闰伍的遭遇的同时，闰伍也在端详他——胖了点，或者说现在才是合适的身材，不知道小肚子还是软的不是……见过金东营，也给了他一次自省的机会，他才不是见到洞就不想放过，一定要插进去试试的男人。常年无法消解的性欲佩戴在身边，寒光闪闪，只有金东营能暂息他的性欲。  
郑闰伍攥着烟盒，没心思等尼古丁来抚平他内里泛起的褶皱，想装作不经意都不行：事情办完了吗？  
办完了。说到这金东营明显是愉悦的，我把行李都收拾好了。这条街挺远的吧，你来干什么？  
我买唱片啊，就是楼上放的那种。不过留声机太贵了。  
郑闰伍眨了眨眼睛，指着不远处的店面，很快想起过去十几年都是怎么跟长兄撒娇的：哥陪我选？  
长兄没拒绝，只是顺着他的手看过去，点了点头，因此把熟悉中带点儿不熟悉的背影给人看个够，郑闰伍立在他身后，看的两眼发直，两根直杆子杵过去。  
男人能长出这么好看的屁股？真像是接在枯木上的一朵繁花。  
挑碟都是借口，老板推荐他们一张Jazz，他们就付钱了，试听都只听了不到一转。老板挠着脖子对他俩的背影摇头，人不必懂鸟兽的语言也能懂它们进入了求偶状态。金东营领着他去自己的“庇护所”拿行李，两个小皮箱，比他走时只多不少。郑闰伍轻轻把门关上，火急火燎地亲过去，齿面压着唇肉，衣裳解开一半，把金东营从里到外嗅了一遍，嗅不到过去的一身中国馆子味，打工的热汗也不见了，他哥总是这样，闻不出食物的味道，也闻不出可疑的风月气，简直不像个一样生在地上长在地上的人。  
他知道这场求偶会发展得很迅猛，这是一切动物的天性，他俩对此也无法。  
三月中旬能把两个男人烘出一身水，汗涔涔的，窄小的出租屋完全不够他们施展四肢——哥哥的租房里可不会有那劳什子软膏，把郑闰伍害得很惨兮兮，少了一样东西，对他们俩来说都怪别扭的。他把两指探到哥哥嘴边，哥哥便含住了，咽的深深的，柔嫩的舌头从指尖滑到指根，他只觉得自己的中指、无名指都要被舔化了，比金东营跪在地毯上舔他老二还刺激。听到哥哥痛苦的咳嗽声，他才回神，急忙把捅太深的手指收回来，沾着宝贵的唾液往东营哥的臀缝进发。又是一场漫长的牺牲。  
他们在可怜的单人床上搞了一回，那床就算金东营一个人睡也要防着别掉下去，房东实在太吝啬了。搞到后来生涩感差不多过去了，也不再是郑闰伍捣两下就喊一句疼，他疼起来还要使劲拧郑闰伍的胳膊，郑闰伍可受不了。射完一次抱在一起气喘吁吁的，像挤在同一个子宫里的孪生子，金东营歇息够了，正要穿衣服，被不讲理的大小孩箍紧拦住，不出所料，两人一齐摔到毯子上去了。  
我们五个月没见了，哥。  
你挺重的，压着我了……  
咱们一起听的那张碟，是美国佬结婚听的。  
郑闰伍趁着他还没张开嘴巴说出坏气氛的话，小臂像条蛇，无声无息地延伸下去，攫住那只苍白的手，带到下身，让他握住了自己。被带着撸动释放了一次的阴茎，不爽，就像有人在不断地挠你，挠得你抓耳挠腮，痒痒的意思却很微弱，神经很难兴奋，连放声大笑都做不到。但他仍然放任自流了，在勃起发生之后说，我想坐起来。一坐就坐到了闰伍的雄性生殖器官上，只留下精巢暴露在外。  
他是很惊喜的。凡人不愿被驾驭，被控制，被指使，郑闰伍也是一介凡人，他心里有更在乎的东西，自己的欲望都被金东营牵着鼻子走，他也不置气。郑闰伍自愿被长兄牵着鼻子走了将近二十年。  
生理性的疼痛和快感早都分不开了，换句话说，可能是过大的快感所带来的疼痛，死死地把他们粘在一起。金东营分不清是太阳穴在突突跳，还是绞着粗鲁的器官的肠肉在一抽一抽的，只担心地毯要被弄脏了，虽然这地毯不见得干净。事后郑闰伍还安慰他呢，兴许只是在别人播洒的精斑上再添一层，不必愧疚，然后拉着他和皮箱跑得飞快。  
畏罪潜逃的人才是这么个跑法。  
一场有关成年力量间的交媾，同等的费洛蒙碰撞过激了；将过去的热恋，耳鬓厮磨，吵嘴，彼此漠视，全都撞到太平洋上方，消失的不见其踪。

二十四岁的郑闰伍披上了博士袍，戴上了方帽子。  
二十四岁前他顶自由，彻底的自由，爱好所有的体育运动，从桌球台到溜冰场，没有他不去的地方，球场的黄皮肤都比较怕他。赢不过的人就是赢不过。  
彼时金东营成了大学教授的研究助手，他想做的更多，学校不肯，中国人之间有个很流行的灰色规则，一个中国出身的博士是不会被学校正式聘用的。学校不会聘用中国人，就像它不会录用犹太人、非洲裔美国人一样，所以他继续修学，修博士后，修双博士都无所谓……合法明目容得下他，美国的名校一时半会儿不见得能容忍中国人、犹太人、黑人来教育他们的子孙。三年前教授抛来的橄榄枝他欣然接受，一做做了三年，工资不低，可以说是长期饭票，还能给恩娘买些上好的布匹邮回去。当下轮到闰伍作抉择，是留在美国还是回到上海，回到那个网络一般弄堂纵横的城市——这个上海百分之八是白种人。白种人中的英国人、法国人、德国人勉强把犹太阔佬看作人，这些人再把有钱的中国人勉强当人看，把没钱的中国人完全不当人。上海人自己把所有外地人勉强当人看，欧洲来的犹太难民当犹太瘪三。  
他怎么会想回到这个九教二十七流的地方？  
事情出现转机是在金东营给他做了一碗大排面的翌日早晨，他哥赶着去大学，来不及弄早饭，把昨夜剩的炒了炒，扣进一个鸡蛋做成炒饭。郑闰伍没全醒，打个哈欠，见到金东营一侧面颊上全是枕头的褶皱，看着那一半面颊，好心动。似乎只有爱人才会看见这片面颊，因为它不会公开，是体己的人所私有的。  
归国的邮轮和七年前一样，先到檀香山转，再慢悠悠转回中国。郑闰伍坐在二等舱的船舱里，想着就当这是自由惯了的收心，他爱自由，可是从小到大，所有中国读书人家的男孩子从来就没有过足够的自由。给他们接风的还是那个上海，江面上泊了一艘游艇，江上的风里混入一股鱼腥臭和水面垃圾的气味。真是气味不好的续章。夜里的外滩是情侣的，还不是情侣的人也在这荡一荡，但不属于他们这样的情侣。  
回到恩娘的眼皮子底下，他们就得想出新主意约会。虹口大戏院最早的一场电影七点四十分开始，等周围暗下来，能开始一天的亲密，让金东营趁黑多摸一摸他的手，又或者郑闰伍来一个完全无声的亲吻，肌肤相亲到了一个水准，电影也该散场了。他们俩是安全的，很穷的情侣没钱来戏院消费，有钱的欧洲人美国人不兴起个大早看电影，在自己的故乡早看烂了。  
从戏院出来偶有几个黄包车在等生意，一家人要吃的米全从他们富有力量的身体赚出来。  
郑闰伍跳到车上，金东营问他，中午吃国际饭店还是梅龙镇？郑闰伍笑他只知道这两家可去的饭店，抻着脖子叫黄包车夫去最热闹的福州路，接着再转向九江路的一家餐馆，这家餐馆卖一种名牌食物，叫阿娘黄鱼面，吃的人排队排到了马路上。念大学之前他们常来这里开荤，现在回来了，也该故地重游一番。  
排着长队吃上一碗黄鱼面的功夫，街上忽地下起暴雨。  
暴雨对于七月底的上海来说，见怪不怪，一场暴雨使得虹口的许多街道成了苏州河的支流，孩子们坐在四脚朝天的板凳和桌子上进行水上狂欢，底下正是发出瘟臭的水，城市吞下的污秽在下水道入口翻上来，化作一圈圈乌黑的涟漪。  
金东营学前面的人，把脱下的鞋子夹在腋下，蹚进没膝的污水。郑闰伍在后面捏着鼻子，也在他哥哥的半推半就下脱了鞋子在水中艰难地前行，他想着，现在的上海真嫌人受的罪还不够多。走出舟山路，才有可以擦干脚，穿上皮鞋的地方。这时郑闰伍只好勉为其难地把西装搭在胳膊上，衬衫袖子撸到胳膊肘，走得愈来愈快，健步如飞。他不爱闻在污水里蹚过一遍的怪味儿，可金东营没他敏感，倒发现他眉毛上边的汗珠挺性感的，一路上都心情很好。郑闰伍问他有何可乐的好事，他却摇摇头。  
恩娘几乎每个周都会念叨一回，东营啊，我妹妹总是问你找对象了没，准备什么时候结婚呀？这个妹妹指的是生下金东营的妈妈，金东营一去美国就是六年，在他们出国前她改嫁给一个北方来的富商，还有了一个孩子，是男孩，比金东营小十三岁。听恩娘说那小子既聪明又好看，也健康得很，近年母子俩随着爹上北平去了，过年回来一起拜年，金东营连忙说好，郑闰伍则什么都没说。恩娘感叹他们运气好，米价面价可算掉下来了，前几年闹粮荒，城里的米价面价被哄抬，还有不少留在这的外国佬借机垄断大米，再高价售出，闹的整个上海都鸡飞狗跳，人心惶惶的。听说河南就更惨了，需要驻在重庆的国民政府去拯救。人们眼睁睁看着庄稼全死在地里，叫天天不灵叫地地不应。  
这个不能以美德著称的大都市到处都被人拆的没个样子，常有人为了一张办公桌动拳脚。一幢空楼房挂出牌子出售，自称房主的人却有三四个。抢不到房产的人就把日本人留下的地板撬走，没有地板就卸下百叶窗，甚至门和窗帘框子都可剜下抬走。许多楼房都空了。  
恩娘瘦了许多，她本来就相当纤细，棉袍在她身上总是晃荡，领口和袖口都成了空洞，也不敢再穿旗袍了，那都是年轻女孩儿穿的东西。她见儿子们露出愧疚的面孔，又急忙说你们拿来的钱也派上不少用处，没有那么苦的。可是回家一瞧便知，有几样郑家祖传的粉彩缸和宋代官窑瓷器没了。物价一天一个高度，一般人的收入只拿到战前工资的百分之七，能从小菜市场买来雪菜和豆腐，放入细粉，就是一顿盛宴。  
金东营把捞起来的细粉放进恩娘碗里，宣布了一个决定：等大学校园重建完毕，我就去那当教授。  
想必开始工作就能让恩娘不断说媒的嘴休息一段时间了。  
上海照样繁华。  
有工资仅剩百分之七的穷人，就有突然富起来的人，所有的繁华场所都能看见他们。夜里十一点，夜上海蓬蓬勃勃，爱玩儿爱乐的年轻男女哪里都去，就是不去自己卧室。郑闰伍溜去外滩路三号的上海总会酒吧，抽雪茄闲聊的面孔是陌生的，爵士乐照旧，他只点了一杯杜松子酒，可以坐四五个小时。他已经在想念美国的“自由时光”了。  
现在他们想做爱，需要绕到半个城外，找一家不要身份证的旅店。老板知道了他们的秘密，但老板不知道他们是谁。在旅店的雕花木床上喘嘘，那是不计成本的浪漫，身体和身体两小无猜，这种无邪和坦荡，只能在金东营和郑闰伍之间发生。最后两人颓塌到一堆，好久不动，不出声。  
在崭新的大学当教授的金东营是很忙的。因为他有留学经历，会三国语言，加上上海话可以算四国，导致他的课相当抢手，来上课的学生都快赶上十六铺码头的人潮了。偶尔也有女学生站在不远处特意指指他，内容无非是金教授年纪轻轻就做教授了——长得干净，没结婚。为什么没结婚？不会是有的方面不行吧。说完捂着嘴笑，又散了。  
郑闰伍不知道这些事，他不喜欢学校，就留在校外做一个跑生意的人，他们不在的这几年恩娘靠自己的双手给家里撑起一片天，现在该轮到他做顶梁柱了。如今上海的生意最好做的无非是粮食买卖，偶尔还有些跟医用药物挂钩的，卖给白匪，他可以卖给赤白两路，只是要做的额外小心。不过革命的事一般和生意人无关。他的货路主要来源于一个人，那人常戴眼镜，但眼镜似乎没度数，因为有一天他没戴眼镜还是大老远就和郑闰伍打上招呼了。交易往来维持半年左右，这号神秘兮兮的男人才请他去自己家，一进门是标准的木地板，走进餐厅，脚下变成了榻榻米，郑闰伍这才明白，原来跟他做生意的是个日本人。投降后国内已经很难见到日本人了，想必他也是为了避避风头，隐姓埋名。  
可你为什么要冒险留在中国呢？中本先生。据我所知，日本人不是退租就是房产被没收，直接坐船回国了。  
我的爱人在这儿，所以不至于没房子住。  
原来是这样。  
过年的日子很快就来了。靠着两兄弟的工资，总算给家里赚出了一顿像模像样的年夜饭。  
郑闰伍初见金东营的另一位弟弟，对他很不友好。他是个爱笑的小孩儿，一头浓密的黑发，白皮肤，被大人们一逗，眼睛会变成两弯月牙，一见到金东营就笑得很讨人喜欢。在他眼里是讨人嫌恶的。这孩子与其说像东营哥，不如说是像他自己（即使不是血亲）。所以，郑闰伍还嫉妒这孩子和金东营身上流着一半相同的血液，在他看不见的地方，他们得多亲呢。这顿饭一吃，叫他想起金东营第一次来郑家吃的那顿晚饭，后来才知道还是人家的生日。当时他的哥哥该多郁闷？生日当天被拉到其他人家，陪不认识的小孩吃饭。  
原来金东营的妈妈嫁给了远在一千零八十公里外的李家，李先生是个纯粹的生意人，此处所说的纯粹不是指为人单纯，生在这样的年代，能过得很好，就是有用场的人。而太有用场的人都是有点下作的。在中国做学问做三分，做人做七分。要紧的就是你跟我搞，我跟你斗。搞不懂这个学问，在中国就是没用场的人。  
这对夫妇带来的男孩叫李帝努，今年才十四。  
金东营见到生母，顿觉她很面生，若不是提前知道了今晚来客的身份，恐怕她在这坐一个晚上，都认不出来。大概是失去之前两个孩子给她带来的变化罢。  
晚上郑闰伍开了一瓶樱桃白兰地，他的最爱，看上去和这一桌中式菜肴不搭，好在李氏夫妇没有回绝。他们显然很接受洋玩意儿。郑闰伍还特地取家中最小的玻璃杯，给坐在一边专心吃鱼的李帝努倒了一杯，他一副好哥哥的样子，哄小孩儿尝一尝。这么小的杯子，李帝努还是用双手端，一口喝掉，没几分钟就自脸颊开始红起来。李先生见了，乐的不行，说这孩子真是随他了，喝酒会上脸。  
四月中旬，从北方传来了哈尔滨解放的消息。  
从此，在寻常百姓口中，赤匪不再是赤匪、老八之类的，渐渐被称为解放军。这只是私下的，毕竟上海仍然是白匪的城邦，随便议论敌对阵营是不妥当的。  
中本悠太问他，依他的看法，这场内战最终谁会赢？  
郑闰伍是当真没关心过，随口一答：不知道。谁赢了普通人的日子都要照过，少议论些，总没错的。  
他心里哪边都没赌，回国第三年，生意做的相当大，攒足了钱领着恩娘去把乾隆年间的粉彩缸赎了回来，放到以前的位置。金东营带的第一批学生已经开始读研了，不过他关心的不是这群年轻人的学术进步，而是忙着替学校盯住他们不要到处乱贴大字报，乱发表文章。不少学生都是这样的，热衷于参与到最时髦的事情当中，他们相信生命力是要通过进攻和回击来引爆的，越打生命力越旺盛。一切有关比较的文章都是他们的靶子。  
此时解放军和他们所解放的城市又多了。光是四八年，一年就解放了四个城，国军的氛围紧张到极点，到处是戴礼帽的鬼祟便衣们，你分不出他们究竟属于哪个党派，可他们总是突然抓了你隔壁的人就消失。  
在这发生任何坏事都不惊奇的年代，也有件坏事砸到郑家头上了。  
一个夏季的早五点，天亮起一半，马路上一串鸣鸣叫的警笛，把恩娘从床上吵了起来。  
她的走动惊醒了郑家上了年纪的木地板，再接着惊醒了郑闰伍，郑闰伍披着外套，走出来看看恩娘在做什么。  
闰伍啊，你看这警察在外面干嘛呢？  
这一阵子，警笛不是不分白天黑夜都响个不停吗。大概不会是要紧事，这条街上的倒霉鬼太多。  
不出多时两人听见敲门声，的确是从楼下传来的。  
所谓警察，穿的衣服以黑为主，戴白手套，出现在谁家门前带来的从不会是好消息。站在最前面的应该官儿大，问上来开门的男人，你是郑闰伍吗？男人点点头说，我是。随即他身后的两位又朝屋里的女人问，确定是郑闰伍没错？恩娘急忙说，没错的没错的。假若能定格，这时的金东营被定格在火车站，刚接到坐了连夜火车来这的李帝努，也就是他的血亲。  
被警车带走的郑闰伍回头瞥了一眼紧闭的窗子，那间房属于哥哥，幸好哥哥不在。就留给他哥心里去解释吧。  
金东营到家时带着两条新鲜的黄鱼，足够四个人吃上一顿的海瓜子，一个连连打哈欠的李帝努。李帝努的妈妈把他打扮的很好，十七岁的孩子手腕上戴了块欧米茄。恩娘见他们来了，两只枯下去的手紧紧握着金东营的。  
金东营还不知道她为何这样急。  
你快去警察局，闰伍怎么就给“黑皮狗”抓走了，他也不是那斗五斗六的人呀……  
她讲的出奇快，本来孩子回国之后她讲话总是慢的放心，一大早搞的六神无主，突然变化的语速让金东营反应了一会儿才撂下所有冲出去。  
大概四十分钟过去了，他又从家取了换洗的衣服和一块香皂，把东西一齐交给他的李帝努正在啃富士苹果。  
警察局是个不招人喜欢的地方，警察局办事是没道理的。说抓就抓，说你犯了事就是犯了事，现世忙着打听共党，国军都说长江守不住了，不如集中军力守住上海。警察局就此成了个鱼龙混杂的地儿，你是分不清谁是共党的卧底，谁是国军的小喽啰，更别说局长有没有空管制他手下这些个心怀鬼胎的黑皮狗们。  
所以这件事放到二三十年后，应该归成一起误判。  
金东营亲自问了警察，为什么要抓他弟弟，警察不耐烦地回答道：有人举报他把珍贵药物卖给共党。这一答案让金东营无语了，这两年流行匿名举报，举报人可以是居委会阿婶，也可以是还在上大学的青瓜蛋子，想找人讨个说法都没得追。他自知这件事一时半晌是澄清、证明不了的，特意赶回家取些监狱里最有用的东西，再回来交给闰伍。把东西给了他之后，金东营没说别的，只说如果有什么紧急的，要给家里打电话。  
他没讲多余的话，也不喜欢讲，只想抓紧时间找人将郑闰伍救出来。可是他该找谁呢？郑闰伍除非是生意上的伙伴，基本不出门社交，闹得不愉快去喝酒是只身一人，去餐馆吃饭只和金东营，或者恩娘三个人一起去。金东营最先想到的是他的老朋友Johnny——徐英浩比他们回国早一年，也许会有办法。他回到家带了些进口的罐头，现在这些东西在上海寻常买不起，能送的出手的都是趁几个钱的家庭，这是他能找到的最好的食材。在去徐英浩家的路上，他又看到租借的百货商店橱窗里摆着做工精致的布偶熊，联想起在美国拜访Johnny，他家的鞋柜上就摆了小熊，就走进去把小熊买下了，系着蓝色领带的那只。  
出来时他发现五分钟前在百货大门附近乞讨的小孩已经死了。  
除了他没有其他人愿意分一份眼神给这具新鲜的尸体，因为每天都有没人认领的死人啊。  
金东营的首次尝试很快碰壁了。  
徐英浩最先做的就是拒绝了他的礼物，他说自己确实有相熟的人在警局工作，奈何身份特殊，轻易出手会暴露身份，任务会前功尽弃，爱莫能助。他还说是看在过去两人走得很近的份上才透露的，并非不想帮忙，而是局面不允许他帮忙。可他还是没把目光从小熊身上抽离。  
这点细节金东营不会放过，临走前硬是把玩偶塞给他了：以前也没送过你什么，收着吧。  
我还有其他地方要去，先走了。英浩啊，就别叫王姨煮咖啡啦。  
徐英浩眨了眨眼睛，听懂了他的意思——他没说要回家，定是要去其他地方求助于别的人。  
郑闰伍的入狱让他好一阵子都过着四处奔波的日子，天刚蒙蒙亮，只见他从床上一骨碌爬起来，接水洗漱路过一次空着的房间，再下楼亲自煮早饭。有时会惊醒姨子，慌忙跑来让他放下，自己来做就好。东典西当的替闰伍求情，逐渐捱过了一筹未展的半年。  
金东营会每星期日早早地去探监，现在家里少了个人赚钱，他不得不申请增加工作量，一周当中有三天吃过晚饭还要去学生家额外指导，不止是监狱这档子事压在他身上，其他事也很让人头疼。好不容易养起来的肉又掉下去也在预料之内。  
郑闰伍每次见他都嘀咕，哥你是不是又吃少了。  
他在监狱里照样把自己收拾的干干净净，如果再理个发，说光鲜亮丽也不夸张了。不过监狱里没镜子，是凭感觉收拾的，只要洗干净穿干净衣服，已达到上限。不久金东营来看他，差点破功：忘给你拿刮胡刀了！  
果不其然，下周带了刮胡子用的工具，还有几本书，都是郑闰伍没来得及读的译本。一点小事是可以雀跃人心的。  
哥哥几乎产生了幻觉，一种又回到跟着陈先生念书的错觉。  
他立刻自我否定，闰伍才不如表面看着平静，他的弟弟是那种外部嘻嘻哈哈、迁就一切，而内部猛烈挣扎的男孩儿。此处他想的是男孩儿，只因郑家小孩于他永远是年纪轻上三岁的弟弟。  
做教授赚的钱多是很多的，可金东营不想闲下来，缺了一个郑闰伍，就好像缺了生活中的很大一块，他的习惯有百分之七十以上都和郑闰伍连在一起。所以要靠忙来排解这种不适，越忙的日子他回到家躺在床上就越安心，入睡很快，快到李帝努过来想问他该怎么改课业都接连扑空。李帝努寒假跑来上海，想高中毕业考到上海的大学，当老师的哥哥反而没什么时间指导他。  
他跟恩娘学得一手好菜，完全把恩娘的手艺复制过来，每道都来自恩娘的私家食谱，一一继承下来；腐乳，糟鱼，咸肉，风鸡，只要是郑闰伍爱吃的，他都做得一点不走味，不走样。监狱没有四季交替，金东营则用不同的吃食让四季变更，春天带来笋豆，要是快入夏了他能吃上糟鱼；等到温度下降的几天，金东营又提着腌过的鸭肫和咸鸭蛋来了；他是不太想家的，因为自个儿的舌头带他回了家。冬至的伙食更佳，不单有醉虾，还有油浸蟹黄蟹肉，郑闰伍见到满满一罐子蟹黄蟹油，还奇怪哪里能买到这样式剥好的大闸蟹，等他的哥哥拿出别的盒子才看见十根手指尖都被蟹蜇烂了，皮肤被微咸的汁水腌泡得死白而多皱。别看成品只有一罐，要剥出这么多，得就着灯蒸十几斤剥十几斤的螃蟹。  
带了蟹来的那天金东营有些反常，好像故意多和他讲话，闰伍吞了吞口水，几乎接不上话，也不敢直接问这是怎么了。他的脸是那种过度疲劳、长期熬夜的人特有的苍白，那种冷调的白，但他用力过猛，尽量彰显自己神采飞扬，发射着奇特的能量。郑闰伍很久不见他这般活泼，哪怕是装出来的精气，还让他恨不得隔着阴冷的空气去亲吻东营哥，吻到对方老实下来为止。  
他当然做不得，所以一直等到哥哥走了才打开罐子，直接用食指挖出澄黄的蟹肉放进嘴里。  
郑闰伍对梦是有一定预感的，尤其春梦，他判断，如果就这样睡去，肯定会做些只关风月的荒唐梦。不如趁早把该祸害的都祸害个够。他想着，一到深夜，东营哥就会躲进厨房里，就着十瓦的灯光挖蟹黄，三层的房子俨然成了一座螃蟹加工厂，馋人的腥香根本关不住。然后他想起被抓走的前一夜，他俩也是在经常光顾的偏僻的旅馆，压在金东营身上时抬头一看，床头还有好几个被虫蛀出来的洞，黑黢黢的，好像恩娘的眼睛正穿过虫洞，盯着他，盯得他毛骨悚然。  
在晦暗的监狱里光着屁股回忆这事，郑闰伍才意识到当初的没自由是有多自由。于是他在嗟悔之中飘飘荡，加快动作，高潮之后，一只蛾子从睡着的狱警那边飞来，飞进他的单间，这只蛾子不追着光跑，被他直接拍死在墙上。他觉得非常恶心，从蛾子四裂的尸体流出的绿色液体也是，从自己身体里喷出来的精浆也是。  
开春了，金东营带来的猪后腿呀，风鹅呀，咸黄鱼呀，都在一个个瓶子里，盒子里。精神好多了，这次语速飞快，夹着几句少见的儿化音，简直像个披着南方皮相的北方人。金东营问，你还记得那个姓李的小男孩儿吗？他考上上海的大学了。  
“李帝努？”  
“对，昨天刚上火车回北平了。”  
“啊……所以他整个冬天都住在咱家？”  
“是啊，可惜我都没来得及指导他，总忙着给你腌肉了。”  
郑闰伍很想撕掉手上的倒刺。  
“难怪哥口音都变了。”  
“还真的啊？他和我说北方人的口音容易传染，我还不信。”  
“娘最近过得好吗，上次我听你说她总咳嗽。”  
“还好，医生说就是年轻那会儿给累的，积劳成疾——我不让她进厨房了。”  
金东营临走前说的最后一句是：“下次哥哥给你买沙利文的蛋糕去。”  
不止蛋糕，他袋子中的盒子差点把整个沙利文装进去，法饼，灯芯糕，芝麻酥，还有漂亮的玉露霜，通通码好码齐，并悄悄往新书中间页塞了新报纸的剪贴张。解放线在靠近长江流域。郑闰伍看完了报纸上刊登的照片，叼着法饼躺下，睡了快两年的地方还是在刺他的脊梁骨，监号不向他妥协，只有他向监号妥协的份。  
他的老师讲过一个故事，老师捡了一只猫，这只猫到家里有三天不敢吃东西，只喝水，睡不好觉，整天缩在床底下，用扫帚轰都轰不出来，也不抓耗子。好不容易肯吃肉了，吃进去又吐出来，折腾了大半个月才恢复正常。老师是这样解释的，动物对环境的改变极敏感，极夸张，是他们亘古不变的自我保护；而人呢，人就不一样了，人的种子撒在哪里都能长出一座座山，山再变成巨大的坟头，适应能力强，反而是因为对环境的差异感知变差了。  
老师说的太对了。  
岂止不痛苦，他活得挺舒服了。  
郑闰伍在监狱呆着，把自己的一生捋了一遍又一遍，怀缅过去的假自由，做做人又做做神仙，好几重日子轮番过。灰色的不满污渍的墙使他分不清自己到底脱离开爱情没有，如果是脱离了，凭什么哥哥的一招一式都透出他的自信和自如，已经没有脱离爱的痛苦？两个相爱的人被几根铁杆隔开来，每一见都像精神审讯，谁都喘不过气，被鞭子打一样在各自的路上向前走得飞快。  
东营哥可以向前走，因为他自由，没有被任何东西圈起来。反观郑家真正的儿子，在一个监号里从这头走向那头，再折回来，实在算不上什么向前。  
想出去啊，无论如何都。再验一验他们之间持续了十多年的儿戏还在不在，想到这就让他的心尖肝尖都酥麻了。  
机会在一九五一年才姗姗来迟，摇了他的铃铛。  
共党接管上海两年，进来的人很古怪，称号五花八门，譬如什么“现行反革命”，“历史反革命”，即使他身处地下室，也能听出大街上到处都是光明正大、操步过市的解放军。新来的解放军说他们监狱要转移，郑闰伍想了想打听起来，转移到哪去？去南京。那要怎么去？当然是坐火车去咯，不然让你们走着去吗？怕是路上要累死一半咧！郑闰伍点点头说，谢了，他好久没让外人见到他的酒窝了。  
转移在一个半月后发生了。这件事金东营当然知道，不仅知道，还要赶来火车站送他，单方面看他一眼。郑闰伍没让他看成这一眼，他插在队伍的后半，为的就是在混乱中迅速离开车站，他在心中感慨自己运气好，押送他们的人挑的是下午坐车，这个时间段火车站的人实在太多了。金东营越过形色各异的头盖，茂密的，光瓢的，乱蓬蓬的，黑油油的，隔着这些素不相识的脑袋，他一眼就找出了闰伍，两只眼牢牢套在他身上。郑闰伍朝他这边看了一眼，没有应当出现的喜悦，郑闰伍飞快地扭过头去，微微驮背，他想踮起脚再看一眼，就被身后的男人撞到了，男人急火火地冲过去，看样子是个赶火车的。这意外性的一撞，可把金东营的眼镜撞飞了，他赶紧蹲下摸索，好不容易在裤腿的丛林中摸出眼镜戴上，已经找不到刚才的郑闰伍了。  
到家时是李帝努给他开的门，这小孩每天都会争着跑来开门，姨子说他明抢自己的工活儿。  
“哎哟，哥，你的眼镜片怎么碎成这样啊？”李帝努稀奇地看着镜片上的裂纹，他哥对眼镜总是很爱惜，这样狼狈的样子太少见。  
再低头一看，金东营的右手手背是青的，更提了二十个分贝：“哥，你跟人打架去了？”  
“我跟谁打架？少胡说八道，小心都叫隔壁耳朵听进去了。”金东营进屋之后还是让眼镜架在鼻梁子上，玻璃片让他看到好几个李帝努惊讶夸张的俊脸。  
“火车站人太多，眼镜挤掉了，弯腰捡的时候给人踩了一脚。”  
李帝努的脸色突然变得很难看，嘴角往下抹，眉心多了一道浅印。金东营抬手替他揉平了，好声好气地解释。  
“不要紧，搽点药就行了。”  
“因为‘反革命分子’要转移去南京？”  
“闰伍不是反革命。”  
“那他也是犯人，犯人不都是反革命？”李帝努垂下头，开始和玻璃盏里的厚皮橙子较劲，抠来抠去也抠不出个眉目，指甲盖都抠黄了。“总不能是偷东西被抓的。”  
只要是和郑闰伍有关的事儿，和李帝努就讲不通，李帝努就是想破脑袋也想不通，金东营干嘛要对“非亲非故”的郑家少爷那么好，对他好就罢了，少爷在五年前锒铛入狱，李帝努便看着、闻着金东营给他蒸蟹，切肉，挂起来的整鸡整鹅都轮不到李帝努撕一根翅膀。实在没道理的很。更无理的是，李帝努来这儿上学，以为自己会住进郑闰伍留下的空屋子，没想到金东营把自己这间收拾好了给他住，抱着被褥跑到郑家少爷那间住，让他根本看不出这两人之间有什么蹊跷。  
郑家少爷摇身一变成逃犯的消息第二天就来了。  
警察特意找上门来，敬告他们不要包庇犯人，否则同样严肃处理。还是李帝努先抢着说请您放心的。  
但郑闰伍并没傻到直接跑回家。他先找地方把藏了很多年的蓝宝石领带夹卖掉，卖得了多少钱都不在乎了，之后跑去邮局，想打个付费电话。电话打到家里，响了很久才接，他想了上千种起头的方式，没料到接电话的人不是东营哥。  
“喂？”是李帝努。  
“请问是哪位？”  
郑闰伍几乎要屏住呼吸，该发出声音吗？  
“如果你想找东营哥，我劝你还是不要继续给我们添麻烦了。”见他不说话，李帝努更加确认了电话线那头的身份，改为用英语说：请你不要再来打扰他了，我们并不想见到你。快点去自首吧，不要再给这个家添麻烦了。  
这小子的口音让郑闰伍险些听成金东营来接电话了。哥哥讲的英文有股浓重的南方口音，参杂着美国西部的油腔滑调，他是不可能听错的。看来金东营的另一个弟弟 也得了他的真传。  
李帝努的声音在他心头爬过，却留下一道黏湿阴冷的痕迹。电话已经挂断了。

下午三四点钟，弄堂口支起一个小吃摊，卖排骨年糕和小馄饨以及阳春面。小吃摊一共就两张折叠桌和四把折叠椅。一个帽檐压很低的男人买了一碗阳春面慢慢地吃。  
那时是个三十出头的他，站在虹口沙泾路买鲜鱼的队伍里，有一个人插在了他前面，他只向后让，给那人腾地方，接着又有一个人插在了他前面。郑闰伍在远处看着他，然后悄悄走到这个一直让人占他便宜的男人身边，也插进队伍，男人不为所动，真的没有认出稍作伪装的他来，不知道这是好事坏事。  
他认识的哥哥，从十几岁开始就对一切不合规矩的行为深恶痛绝，眼里容不得沙子，才几年，他对占他便宜的人们如此懒得计较。  
郑闰伍心心念念的他像未曾衰老过一样，数年的光阴和压迫也没让他生出一毫白发，他的脸也如同他最后来探望郑闰伍那般清瘦光洁，和李帝努说笑时眼角多了三根微不可察的细纹，只是让他看起来更像个有模有样的长辈了。郑闰伍本以为，自己在暗无天日的牢房视力减退，却还是能把金东营身上的每一个细节都看的一清二楚，那毕竟是占走了半生的记忆的人。  
三十三岁的金东营简直比十几岁的金东营还薄，比十几岁的金东营还无所谓，无所谓吃亏。  
多想当着挑菜担子或者独轮车上装满鸡笼子的人群冲上来，把他一抱。  
他看着碗里的葱花，又买了一碗阳春面，带走了。  
金东营和李帝努到家时已经五点了，他拎着一条一尺左右活蹦乱跳的淡水鱼，进了门，还没放下，就听见电话铃响，叫李帝努先去接。李帝努接起来，表情先是严肃，再转暖了，最后连声说好，好。真是麻烦您了。便挂了电话，跑进厨房：  
哥！他们说郑闰伍自首去啦，这件事儿又和我们没关系了。  
金东营杀鱼的手一顿，险些砍到自己的大拇指甲盖，眨了眨眼睛，只能说：太好了，回去了就好。  
只是李帝努没看到——他背过身以后，就有眼泪落下来砸在刚死去的鱼头上。  
落阳很烫，眼泪花了他的眼睛。  
他已成了郑闰伍此生最爱的一个人了。

**Author's Note:**

> 回头一看我写的是个什么东西……心态崩了


End file.
